Vida de Tinta
by rebeccahold
Summary: Ella es la editora que podrá relanzar la carrera de Edward Cullen, pero tiene un pasado que quiere olvidar y el un presente que quiere cambiar. ¿Podrán conseguir sus objetivos sin enamorarse?
1. Capitulo 1

Es navidad, aunque no somo una familia convencional, la navidad siempre la pasamos juntos "en familia" para guardar las apariencias. Renee , mi madre, esta en la cocina preparando la cena, cenaremos pavo como todos los a os.

Mi padre, Charlie, esta en el sofá con viendo en la televisión de plasma el último partido de los Lakers, yo estoy en otro sofá.

Tanya y Jessica, mis dos hermanas mayores, están en sus respectivas habitaciones arreglándose para salir después de la cena, ellas tienen 17 y 18 años, mientras que yo solo tengo 15 y mis padres no me dejan salir por la noche todavia. Al cabo de un rato mi madre nos llama a todos para cenar. Cada uno ocupa su lugar de siempre en la mesa. Se me ocurre que para amenizar la velada tensa que tenemos podríamos jugar a un simple juego.

-Podríamos jugar a un juego antes de cenar - Les digo mirando mi plato

-Niña no seas infantil - Me responde mi hermana Jessica

-A mi no me parece mal la idea de Bella - Mi padre esta simpático conmigo porque no ha bebido. Se levanta de la silla y dice en voz alta su deseo -Deseo tener más trabajo - Dice alzando su copa de vino, mi padre es abogado y tener más trabajo significa pasar menos tiempo con nosotras y más con su joven secretaria.

A continuación la que se levanta de su silla es mi madre.

-Deseo que tengamos más dinero - Dice mirando a mi padre, y así es mi madre, desde que se entero de la aventura de mi padre con su secretaria solo le importa que traiga dinero a casa para gastárselo con sus amantes y sus compras innecesarias.

Es mi turno, me levanto y pienso mi deseo, todos me miran esperando a que diga algo y yo no les hago esperar más.

-Deseo ser una gran editora de prensa - Ellos se quedan callados y empiezan a reír

-Bella, que estúpida eres, ¿no te das cuenta de que no vas a llegar a nada? - Me dice Tanya riendo estruendosamente

-Niña, déjate esas tonterías y céntrate en los trabajos de la casa - Me dice autoritario mi padre

-Bella, aquí las únicas que van a triunfar son tus hermanas, asúmelo - Dice mi madre seriamente.

Reprimo todas mis ganas de llorar mientras recibo sus insultos, no quiero llorar delante de ellos, eso me haría verme mas débil y que sus burlas continuaran, al cabo de un momento el ambiente vuelve a ser igual de tenso y empezamos a comer, no hace falta decir que el juego a terminado. Cenamos en silencio y cuando terminamos mis hermanas se van , mi madre empieza a recoger la mesa en silencio y mi padre vuelve al sofá a ver sus partidos de fútbol, mientras tanto yo subo a mi habitación a llorar tranquila, no puedo decir cuanto tiempo estuve así, solo no podía parar de pensar sus horribles insultos "Eres un estúpida" , "no vas a llegar a nada" , " déjate de tonterías" , "céntrate en la casa" , con esos pensamientos me quede durmiendo.

Regresando al presente observo mi despacho ubicado en el gran edificio New York Times, consiste en una gran sala beige, con un escritorio donde se encuentran mi laptop de apple y mi teléfono, en el lado izquierdo del despacho se encuentra una gran sofá negro con cojines negros con un estampado elegante floral blanco, a lado se encuentra un peque o balcón al que me gusta salir a tomar el aire, en frente de mi mesa se encuentra una gran televisión de plasma sobre unos peque os muebles a juego con el escritorio,detrás de mi mesa, hay una estantería que contiene todos mis diplomas, licenciaturas y premios a lo largo de mi carrera, realmente tengo todo lo que una chica de 25 a os puede desear, soy guapa, estoy soltera y soy editora jefe de la revista Vogue 2021, además de tener inversiones en empresas emprendedoras que producen grandes beneficios y poseer algunos locales de belleza y alguna discoteca en algunos de los distritos de Nueva York, quien soy yo? soy Isabella Swan o como todos me llaman Bella Swan. Mi secretaria Ángela interrumpe en mi despacho haciendo que salga de mis pensamientos.

-Bella, Alice esta fuera hecha una furia e insiste en entrar - Todavía aturdida la miro sin entender una palabra pero asiento con la cabeza, dos segundos más tarde, tengo frente a mi a una muy furiosa Alice que empieza a hablar sin parar, gesticulando y adquiriendo cada vez un color más rojo en su cara. Os preguntareis quien es Alice ¿no? , bueno Alice es la estilista jefe de la revista, ella se encarga de todo lo referente a modelos, actores, actrices y demás gente que sale en las portadas, fotos, presentaciones y pasarelas de nuestras revistas y para mas inri es una de mis mejores amigas.

-Bella, que hacemos? - Me pregunta sentándose en el sofá , yo la miro y agacho la cabeza

-Lo siento Alice, no te he escuchado - Ella me mira y en principio tiene una mirada de odio pero luego comprende la mirada de mis ojos

-Oh Bella, lo siento de verdad - Se acerca y me da un abrazo - Siempre que llegan estas fechas recuerdas esos malos momentos, pero sabes una cosa Rosalie, tu y yo vamos a resolver todo este lío y después nos vamos a ir a un balneario las tres solas, te parece? - Deshace el abrazo y me mira a los ojos, yo asiento y ella sonríe.

-Bueno, explícame otra vez todo por favor, no he prestado atención a nada - Le sonrío, ella resopla y se vuelve a sentar en el sofá mientras yo la miro desde mi sillón.

-Recuerdas que Jon Kortajarena va a hacer el especial de navidad de la revista? - Me mira seria y yo asiento - Bien, pues ya no lo va a poder hacer - yo la miro confundida - Si, le ha salido urticaria, es decir, una reacción alérgica a algo que ha tomado y tiene la cara toda hinchada y obviamente así no puede salir en las fotos - yo la miro con pánico

-Joder Alice, no es solo el especia de navidad, te recuerdo que la revista celebra su aniversario y vamos a dar una importante fiesta en el hotel Ritz - Le digo empezando a perder los nervios - Y el especial, la recepción, la fiesta, lo de después todo debe salir perfecto , no podemos tener estos contratiempos cuando falta una semana y media para el evento y cuando en 5 dias debemos tener el especial sacado a la venta! - Le chillo y ella me mira seria

-¿¡Tu eres tonta!? - Me chilla - ¿¡Crees que no lo se? , por eso vengo a decirte que tenemos que buscar una puta solución o tu carrera y la mía se van a la mierda - me chilla y las dos nos dejamos caer en el sofá , miramos al techo y bajamos la cabeza para mirarnos

-Siento haberte chillado - Le digo y ella me sonríe -

Yo también. - Nos quedamos un rato mas en silencio cuando suena mi teléfono, me levanto sin ánimos y lo cojo, es una videollamada de Rosalie. Ah se me olvidaba, Rosalie es mi segunda mejor amiga, ella es la abogada y la relaciones publicas de la revista, ella es la que consigue a los famosos para nuestra revista, es la mejor de todas, es un amor y muy insistente, consigue todo lo que se propone y por eso la quiero. Acepto la videollamada y en la pantalla plana sale la cara de Rosalie discutiendo con alguien, Alice y yo nos reímos.

-Hola Rose ! - Le chillamos las dos

-Hola nenis, estáis las dos, perfecto - nos sonríe - Bella por tu cara intuyo que Alice ya te ha contado todo ¿no? - Me mira a mi solamente, yo asiento con la cabeza - Bueno, no os preocupéis más tengo la solución - Nos dice riendo y Alice y yo estamos confusas

-Cual es la solución? - Le pregunta Alice, pero Rosalie nos ignora adrede - Rosalie Hale te juro por mi colección de PeppToes que si no me dices ahora mismo la solución te cortare esa cabellera rubia que tienes aunque me duela en el alma, lo haré y lo sabes - Rosalie empieza a reír

-Esta bien, he hablado con Jon y siente muchísimo lo que ha pasado, y el mismo me ha conseguido a un guapo amigo suyo - Nos dice Rose, pero yo no estoy convencida

-¿Guapo amigo?, ¿de quien hablas Rose?, te recuerdo que el perfil debe encargar con la temática que lleva este especial la revista - Le digo muy seria

-El guapérrimo es Edward Anthony Cullen - Nos dice entusiasmada y yo la miro con el ce o fruncido, ese nombre me suena de algo...

Dejare esto por aqui y me iré lentamente, pero antes...

¿De qué creéis que le suena el nombre a Bella?

Ya os adelanto que no es por temas relacionados con el mundo de la moda.

Espero que os haya gustado, si queréis más... Reviews :) 


	2. Capitulo 2

Mientras Rosalie y Alice hablaban por videollamada de los detalles de cambiar de modelo a falta de pocos dias para sacar a la venta el especial, yo me puse a mirar por la ventana de mi balcon. Edward Cullen ... , me quedé mirando los grandes arboles de Central Park que se veían desde mi ventana y como por arte de magia mi cabeza voló a

dos semanas atrás.

Estaba relajándome en Central Park observando los arboles, los pájaros, los niños correr detrás de las ardillas y asustarse cuando cambian los sentidos cuando de repente mi móvil empezó a sonar y como si no fuera bastante grande el Samsung Galaxy s5 no lo encontraba en mi bolso de mary poppins, para cuando lo encontré tenia 5 llamadas perdidas de Alice y Rose y vete a saber cuantos Whatsapps de la revista y amigos, pero es que acaso una no podía

tomarse un respiro de su triunfante pero a la vez estresante vida? , no desde luego que no y el móvil empezó a sonar de nuevo

-Dime Alice - Le dije lo mas rápido que pude

-Sal de Central Park ahora mismo y mueve tu culo a la revista - Me dijo chillandome atraves del telefono, yo recogi mis cosas y me puse de pie

-Lo primero no me chilles y lo segundo dame diez minutos y estare ahi, te veo en tu despacho - Y antes de que dijera nada mas colgue, sali del parque y me diriji a la revista, iba demasiado concentrada mirando el movil cuando derrepente senti que mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo y derrepente un fuerte golpe

en la cabeza me hizo perder el sentido durante unos segundos, cuando lo recuperé vi a un hombre alto, de cabello cobrizo y ojos esmeralda que me miraban preocupado.

-Chica, estas bien? - Me pregunto cuando vio que abría los ojos -Em.. si y mi móvil? - Le dije al no sentir mi móvil entre la manos

-Bueno, tu móvil ... se le ha roto la pantalla del impacto - Me dijo dándomelo y yo me quede blanca y por poco no vuelvo a perder el conocimiento, me puse de pie lo mas rápido que pude

-Que ha pasado? - Le pregunte recogiendo mi móvil de sus manos

-Pues te he atropellado porque tu ibas mirando el móvil - Me explico recogiendo su bicicleta y volviendo a mirarme

-Y porque no me has esquivado? Era demasiado difícil para ti o que? - Le chille, estaba muy enfadada en el móvil tenia todo lo de la revista y un millón de contactos sin exagerar , ahora lo había perdido todo por culpa de este chico - Te voy a denunciar por atropello

-Ah si? Y que le vas a decir al juez que ibas mirando el móvil por la calle y no has visto que ibas en el carril bici? - Me chillo subiéndose a su bici - Sabes, debería de haberte dejado ahí tirada y no ayudarte a recuperar el conocimiento - Yo me quedé helada, eso era de mala persona - Saber ahi te quedas, ah y soy Edward Cullen y ha sido un no placer conocerte - Y con eso empezó a pedalear y lo perdí de vista

Edward Cullen me las vas a pagar, nadie le habla así a Bella Swan.

Dios mio, ya recordaba quien era Edward Anthony Cullen!-No, el no puede hacer el especial - Les chille a las dos y ellas me miraron confusas -Porque? - Me preguntaron a la vez

-Por que os acordáis que un chico me atropello cuando salia de Central Park hace dos semanas? - Ellas me miraron sin entender - Chicas!, el es el chico que me atropello y luego se marcho diciéndome malas palabras.- Mis dos mejores amigas al entender lo que les quería decir empezaron a reír a mandíbula batiente y así estuvieron unos buenos 5 minutos ...

-Bella, eso son chiquilladas, esto es trabajo mujer - Me dijo Rosalie intentando no volver a largarse a reír - Bueno, me voy a firmar los últimos detalles sobre el contrato del atropellador - Dijo Rose riendo y yo la fulmine con la mirada, finalizando así la videollamada. Yo me senté en el sofá y puse un cojín en mi cara.

-Bella, tranquila no va a pasar nada - me dijo Alice quitándome el cojín de la cara - Yo me tengo que ir, pero esta noche nos vemos y cenamos - me dio dos besos y salio de mi oficina, me quede un rato mas en el sofá tirada hasta que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de que si me tenia que enfrentar a mi atropellador por lo menos ir sobre seguro sabiendo su vida, me levante corriendo y fui hasta mi escritorio y cogí el teléfono

-Ángela, buscame todos los detalles sobre la vida de Edward Anthony Cullen - Le dije seriamente - Hasta los mas miseros detalles

-Si, en seguida Bella - Me dijo eficientemente

Mientras que Ángela se ocupaba de eso, yo debía informar a mis redactores Ben y Tyler de que cambiaran algunas cosas del especial, la recepción y la fiesta, así que los llamé.

-Buenos días chicos! - les dije a través del teléfono

-Buenos días jefa - Me saludo Ben, era el único de los dos que me llamaba jefa - Que tienes para nosotros? - yo sonreí, me conocía de sobra

-Necesito que cambiéis algunas cosas sobre la portada del especial y demás - Les dije y ellos suspiraron

-Que ha pasado ahora Bella? - Ese era Tyler, somos amigos desde que llegué a la revista y sabia que si yo mandaba hacer cambios era por algún imprevisto

-Pues nuestro modelo original - Les dije y ellos rieron - nos ha fallado y ha mandado a un "guapo amigo" suyo para cubrir la portada, la recepción, el desfile y todo lo demás - Les expliqué

-Dinos el nombre y mándanos información y ya sabes que tendrá que pasarse por aquí para la entrevista, en la cual tu como jefa ... - No le deje acabar la frase a Tyler

-Yo como jefa tengo que estar delante, lo sé Tyler y no me hace gracia, ese modelucho no me cae bien - Les dije resoplando - Fue el quien me atropello en Central Park - les dije molesta y ellos empezaron a reír como Rosalie y Alice lo habían hecho hacia unos escasos minutos y yo volví a resoplar - Bueno, ya sabéis, su nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen - les dije mientras Ángela entraba en mi oficina y me entregaba todo un dossier con la vida de ese chico

-Bella, no es por ser malo - Me dijo Ben - Pero no es un modelucho, se que tienes su vida ahí y te aconsejo que la leas bien , chao - Y con eso colgó la llamada Que querría decir con lo de no es un modelucho cualquiera? Me pregunte a mi misma, bueno no tardaría mucho en saberlo , cogí un refresco de la nevera de mi despacho y me senté en mi sillón para empezar a leer 350 páginas de la vida de el hombre que me atropello.

Una hora mas tarde.

Vale, Edward Cullen 27años y había desfilado en la Paris Fashion Week, en Barcelona, invitado a eventos como el de Cannes, a los EMA, a los Grammys. Salio con Jennifer Lawrence, Katy Perry, Kristen Stewart o Amanda Seyfried. Hacia y hace increíbles donaciones a ONG , tiene apadrinados dos niños, uno en África y otro en la India, pero este hombre no hacia nada mal?

Seguí leyendo atentamente y lo descubrí en lo más actual ponía que había tenido ciertos problemas al verse relacionado con drogas, alcohol y demás pluses que aparecían en el informe y que por eso habían dejado de llamarlo para modelar, claro ahí se encontraba su mala racha, si sale en mi revista relanzara su carrera y para nosotros hay dos opciones o nos aplauden por ayudarlo a reinsertarse o nos critican por ayudar a alguien en las drogas ... , debía tomar una decisión ... pero cual , haga lo que haga va a estar mal. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando Ángela me llamo

-Dime Ang - Le dije todavía pensativa

-Bella, se que estas ocupada pero aquí están Rosalie, Alice y otro chico que piden verte ahora mismo - Yo me quede blanca, no podía ser, el estaba en mi revista e iba a entrar en mi oficina, dios mio, tenia que esconder estos informes pero los tenia esparcidos por la mesa y el sofá

-Emm... si, claro, que pasen en ... cinco minutos? Estoy solucionando un pequeño problema - Le dije un poco nerviosa

-Claro - Dijo y colgó - Como una loca empecé a recoger todos los papeles de mi mesa y los guarde en un cajón me dirigí recoger los del sofá cuando alguien entró

-Estoy harto de esperar - Escuché como alguien chillaba y la puerta de mi despacho se abria, me gire lentamente sobre mis talones con los papeles en la mano y hay estaba el hombre que me habia llevado de cabeza todo el dia, cuando me vio palidecio y al segundo puso mala cara

-Tu ! - Me chilló -No, tu! - Le contraataque yo

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Dejadmelo en los reviews :)


	3. Capitulo 3

**PVO EDWARD**

-Edward, acabo de hablar con Jon y tiene un trabajo para ti como modelo de la revista Vogue con la nueva editora Bella Swan - me comunico mi manager.

Genial ahora mis amigos se dedicaban a encontrarme trabajo con lo agusto que estaba yo con mi rutina de fiesta, sexo, drogas y alcohol. Por que a decir  
verdad desde que me había enterado de que Tanya abortó y después me dejo para irse con su "amigo gay" no he vuelto a ser el mismo y me metí en esto

de las drogas y desde entonces no me llaman para desfilar, ni para asistir a un festival para ser sinceros ni las ratas me quieren, todo el mundo me ha dado  
la espalda, bueno no todos, menos Jasper y Emmet, ellos siempre han estado ahí para mi, tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

-No se si quiero hacerlo - Contesté finalmente

-Los cojones Edward, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para volver a despegar tu carrera. Vogue no solo te ofrece la oportunidad de salir en su portada  
sino que además es el aniversario de la revista y han preparado un desfile y después una recepción y con eso amigo mio, vamos a conseguir

que vuelvas a ser el que eras - Y ese era Emmet mi manager y mi abogado pero por encima de todo mi hermano, mi mejor amigo - Además la tal Bella Swan tiene un polvo - Dijo riendose, yo le mire y sonreí

-Esta bien, lo haré, después de todo ya estoy cansado de esta mierda - Le dije señalando mi ropa y mi salon lleno de botellas de whisky y tequila

Emmet se fue a su casa y yo decidí meterme a la ducha, me tome mi tiempo no había prisa, después de la relajante ducha volví a ser "yo mismo" mas que nada fisicamente. Estaba apunto de salir para la revista cuando alguien me llamó

-Edward Anthony Cullen? - Preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono -Si, quien es? - Contesté

-Soy Rosalie Hale, llamo de la revista Vogue para ver si podíamos reunirnos - Me contesto con el mismo tono profesional de antes

-Por supuesto, ahora mismo voy de camino para su oficina - Conteste en su mismo tono de voz -De acuerdo, en un momento nos vemos - Me contesto al final para colgar la llamada

De camino al edificio New York Times había un tráfico horrible y encima había tenido unas palabras con un hombre que se había saltado un semáforo en rojo, desde mi punto de vista a ese hombre le habían dado el carnet de conducir en el mc donals.  
Para cuando llegue a la oficina me encontré con una chica bajita que daba saltos cuando llegue y me recibió con un gran abrazo se presento como Alice y a su lado se encontraba una chica alta y rubia la que supuse que seria Rosalie, la chica que me había llamado por teléfono

-Buenos dias, señor Cullen. La señorita Swan les recibirá en un momento - Me dijo educadamente la secretaria

Pasaron varios minutos y todavía nadie nos decía si podíamos pasar o no y yo ya estaba perdiendo la

paciencia asi que entre al despacho  
-Señor no puede pasar aun - Me dijo la secretaria

-Estoy harto de esperar - le chille a la pobre muchacha la cual me miro con un poco de miedo sin mas entre en el despacho.

Había una chica pequeña de espaldas con un buen trasero que recogía apresuradamente unos papeles, cuando noto mi presencia giro sobre sus talones y quedamos frente a frente , no me lo podía creer, esa chica era la hipócrita que se me había tirado encima en Central Park cuando yo iba con mi bicicleta tranquilamente.

-Tú - Le chillé

-No, tú - Me contesto ella, vaya me habia reconocido ella tambien y derrepente entraron las otras dos chicas que acababa de conocer

-Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar - Dijo Rosalie llevándome al sofá para que me sentara

-Si tienes razón Rosalie - Dijo Alice cogiendo a Bella y llevándola a su mesa, creo que tenían miedo por si nos enfrentábamos, la sala fue inundada  
por un siléncio incomodo

-Rosalie, Alice podeis exponer vuestra propuesta? , no estoy para perder tiempo con estos cambios de ultima hora - Dijo la editora hablando solo para sus ayudantes

-Em ... si, claro - Respondió una nerviosa Alice - Veras Edward - Alice todavía estaba hablando cuando Emmet entró en la sala

-Ya estoy aquí, siento la tardanza - Dijo el parándose en seco al vernos mirándolo - Perdón, me siento y ya no habló - respondió caminando hasta sentarse a mi lado - ya pueden continuar - volvió a hablar

-Gracias, señor ... - Desde que Emmet había entrado Rosalie se le había quedado mirando, creo que le había gustado mi gran amigo

-Soy Emmet Mccarthy y usted es ... ? - respondió mi amigo parecía que en ese mismo momento no existía nadie mas que no fueran ellos dos

-Rosalie Hale, abogada y rrpp de la revista, encantada de conocerle - contesto Rosalie tendiendole la mano a Emmet el cual la acepto gustoso, en ese momento decidí intervenir

-Vale ya de presentaciones, Alice y Rosalie estaban apunto de explicarnos su propuesta - Les dije a los dos y Emmet volvió a sentarse a mi lado en el gran sofá

-Si, bueno como iba a decir - Hablo Alice captando la atención de todos - Este nuevo numero de la revista no es solo un especial de navidad, sino que la revista  
celebra su aniversario y vamos a celebrar un desfile y una recepción. - Todos asentimos - Y Edward - hablo ahora refiriéndose solo a mi persona - tu vas a ser el modelo que realice el especial, el desfile y la recepción de después - me contó Alice

-Esta bien, sin ningún problema - Le conteste con una increíble sonrisa que ella me correspondió, me caía bien esta chica

-Hay algo mas - hablo Rosalie - Bella, no te lo habíamos dicho pero ... los jefazos quieren que tu como nueva editora de la revista ... salgas en la portada junto a Edward - Todos nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio, yo miraba a Bella quien miraba fijamente a la nada, parecía que no acababa de asimilar la

información

-Que yo, tengo que hacer que? con el? porque? - Empezó a preguntar apresuradamente - no quiero hacerlo, es mas no tengo por que hacerlo - chilló y eso me sentó un poco mal

-Bella, hace unas semanas que te han nombrado editora jefe, y da la casualidad que coincide con el especial y el aniversario y aparte es la mejor forma de hacerlo oficial - le replicó Rosalie - a no ser que quieras dejar el cargo - Bella la miro fulminó con la mirada

-Que quieres decir con eso Rosalie Hale? - Pregunto una muy histérica Bella Swan

-Que si no lo haces te van a despedir! - Le chilló esta vez Alice - Joder Bella, esto es lo que siempre hemos soñado las tres y ahora tu lo quieres tirar por la borda por no hacerte fotos con Edward? Que mañaquerías son esas? - Chillo Alice y Bella nos dios una mirada a todos

-Todos fuera de mi despacho - Alice y Rosalie palidecieron - tengo que hablar seriamente con Edward Cullen. - En ese momento fui yo el sorprendido que se supone que queria de mi esta mujer?

 **PVO ROSALIE**

Estaba muy contenta acababa de solucionar el problema del modelo, ahora solo había que acordar los términos con el y se haría el especial, el desfile y toda la pesca.  
Pero, no contaba con que Edward Cullen y Bella Swan se odiaran, por que me tenia que pasar esto a mi?, se podía ver a leguas que los dos eran muy cabezotas, sus primeras reacciones al verse dentro del despacho de Bella a pesar de que esta ya estaba avisada, no fueron muy agradables, en pocas palabras sino llegamos a estar Alice y yo en ese momento puede que hubiera venido la ambulancia al edificio.

Cuando se "relajaron" las cosas, Alice iba a proceder a explicar la propuesta para Edward y Bella a la cual estaba segura que la ultima parte no le iba a hacer  
ni pizca de gracia. En ese momento entro un hombre perfecto en el despacho de Bella, era alto y fuerte, no podía dejar de mirarlo, debía de ser el manager de

Edward por que se hablaban con total confianza, ya que estaba pasando inadvertida decidí hacerme notar hablando un poco

-Ya estoy aquí, siento la tardanza - Dijo el nada mas entrar en el despacho - Perdón, me siento y ya no hablo - respondió caminando hasta sentarse en el sofá - ya pueden continuar - volvió a hablar.

-Gracias, señor ... - así el me miraría y nuestros ojos conectarían

-Soy Emmet Mccarthy y usted es ... ? - respondió y en ese momento me di cuenta de que conseguí mi objetivo, no había ningún hombre que se le resistiera a Rosalie Hale

-Rosalie Hale, abogada y la relaciones publicas de la revista, encantada de conocerle - conteste dándole la mano y puedo jurar que por nuestras manos paso electricidad, eso no me había pasado con ningún hombre, ni si quiera con Royce.

-Vale ya de presentaciones, Alice y Rosalie estaban apunto de explicarnos su propuesta - Dijo Edward un poco molesto, Emmet fue a sentarse al lado de su representado

-Si, bueno como iba a decir - Dijo Alice para que nos centráramos en el tema - Este nuevo numero de la revista no es solo un especial de navidad, sino que la revista va celebrar un desfile y una recepción. - Todos asentimos - Y Edward - continuo mi amiga - tu vas a ser el modelo que realice el especial, el desfile y la recepción de después - anuncio Alice

-Esta bien, sin ningún problema - Le contesto Edward con una gran sonrisa

-Hay algo mas - hable - Bella, no te lo habíamos dicho pero ... los jefazos quieren que tu como nueva editora de la revista ... salgas en la portada junto a  
Edward - Bella miraba fijamente a la nada, sabia que primero asimilaría la noticia y después estallaría como una bomba de relojería

-Que yo, tengo que hacer que? con el? porque? - y ahí estaba el estallido - no quiero hacerlo, es mas no tengo por que hacerlo - chilló levantándose de su asiento

-Bella, hace unas semanas que te han nombrado editora jefe, y da la casualidad que coincide con el especial y el aniversario y aparte es la mejor forma de hacerlo oficial -le replique - a no ser que quieras dejar el cargo - Sabia que eso la haría enfadar mas pero era la verdad, era lo que harían los jefes ...

-Que quieres decir con eso Rosalie Hale? - me pregunto perdiendo los nervios

-Que si no lo haces te van a despedir! - Le chillo esta vez Alice - Joder Bella, esto es lo que siempre hemos soñado las tres y ahora tu lo quieres tirar por la borda por no hacerte fotos con Edward? Que mañaquerías son esas? - Alice le había dado donde mas le dolía a Bella

-Todos fuera de mi despacho - Alice y yo nos quedamos sin habla - tengo que hablar seriamente con Edward Cullen. - Todos nos quedamos desconcertados pero sin decir una sola palabra salimos de la oficina de Bella y nos sentamos a esperar junto con Angela en la recepción.

* * *

¿Qué os han parecido los distintos puntos de vista? y ... ¿Que querrá hablar Bella tan seriamente con Edward Cullen?

Dejadmelo en los reviews :)


	4. Capitulo 4

**PVO BELLA**

Aun que no queria admitirlo, en el fondo Alice y Rosalie tenían razón, me estaba arriesgando a perder el empleo con el que había soñado desde que tenia uso de razón simplemente por no querer hacerme unas fotos con el estúpido de Edward Cullen y eso no lo podía permitir, pero antes debía aclarar con el una serie de cosas sobre su vida.

-Todos fuera de mi despacho - Les conteste, todos se quedaron mirándome seriamente pero tenia que mantener la calma, no quería que estuviera presentes en la conversación. Mis dos amigas y el manager de Edward salieron de mi despacho y por fin nos quedamos solos, el se sentó en el sofá mirándome fijamente, debía de buscar las palabras correctas para afrontárle. - Edward, se en lo que has estado metido desde hace un tiempo - le hable con calma y el me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Has estado investigando sobre mi vida? - Me preguntó alterandose y andando hacia mi.

-Te recuerdo que trabajo en una revista, es decir, en la prensa, llámalo como quieras pero mi trabajo es estar informada de la vida de todos los famosos, modelos, actores y demás gente de este mundillo - Le conteste sin perder la calma.

-Si, claro y entonces ¿estos papeles de detrás del cojín, que son? - Me preguntó tirándolos sobre mi escritorio. Mierda los había visto, joder Bella eres mas tonta.

-Bueno, si - Le confirmé lo que el ya sabia - No tenia ni idea de quien eras y decidí buscar información sobre ti - El iba a contestarme - Edward, por favor siéntate lo que quiero hablar contigo nos beneficia a los dos - Le comenté, el me miro dudoso y se sentó en una de las silla que había frente a mi mesa.

-Habla - me demando controlando su mal humor

-Como ya he dicho se por lo que has pasado, pero no lo voy a publicar no soy un buitre, no soy como acabas de pensar que soy - el me miro sorprendido - esa no es mi forma de hacer las cosas, no se el motivo que te impulso a meterte en eso y no lo quiero saber, solo quiero asegurarme que antes de trabajar con mi revista ya no estas metido en eso. Como comprenderás todo el mundo que lo sepa lo va a relacionar y se nos va a acusar a ti por hacer el reportaje y a mi por dejar publicarlo, por ese mismo motivo tenemos que ir los dos en la misma dirección. - El me miraba atento y procesaba mis palabras - Edward, tu no me caes bien a mi y yo a ti tampoco lo hago - el sonrió con sorna y decidí pasarlo por alto, no quería perder los estribos - Por eso te propongo una tregua.

-Osea que no vas a publicar las miserias por las que acabo de pasar y encima me ofreces un tregua? - yo asentí con la cabeza - que clase de tregua? - me pregunto sospechando que fuera una trampa

-Espero que esto no te suba el ego mas de lo que ya lo tienes - le dije con pesar - pero todos sabemos que eres guapo y atraes al publico - el me devolvió una sonrisa torcida y joder que sonrisa, embrujaba a cualquiera, ahora entendía su extenso currículum de conquistas amorosas. Espera, yo acabo de decir eso?. Si Bella, asúmelo Edward Anthony Cullen tiene un polvo. No joder, cállate asquerosa jodebella. - Mi tregua es la siguiente, yo no suelto ni una palabra de tu pasado y tu a cambio vas a firmar un contrato permanente con la revista, que solo podremos romper de mutuo acuerdo, si no es así a pesar de que no es mi estilo publicare dos paginas enteras con tus miserias y créeme saldrás en la portada en tu peor momento - Le hablé claro y el no paraba de sonreír.

-Esta bien, acepto la tregua, pero ahora voy a añadir yo algo mas - Me dijo con esa media sonrisa suya, y yo le mire con desconfianza - no te enamoraras de mi - yo le mire con la boca abierta, como estaba diciendo, yo enamorada de el? - es que, no me gustan las culonas - y con eso y un guiño saló de mis

despacho dejándome ahí, sin poder responder nada del shock, pero que descarado, ni que fuera tan guapo o estuviera tan bueno, o su sonrisa fuera la mejor de todo Manhattan.

Al rato entraron mis amigas y yo ya había guardado secretamente todos los folios donde estaría la ruina de Edward si se atrevía a romper nuestro contrato.

-Vaya veo que no solo has entrado en razón, sino que también le has ofrecido empleo a largo plazo - Dijo Rosalie sentándose en el sofá acompañada de Alice

-Bueno, es Edward Cullen no? El vende y eso no lo puedo negar - Les dije mirando mi ordenador - Hablando de negar, son ya las 8 y hoy toca cena - las mire con diversión en los ojos.

-Oh si, esta es nuestra Bells - Se levantaron las dos corriendo para abrazarme, ya sabían que cena significaba fiesta y eso entre nosotras tres era sagrado.  
Rosalie y Alice fueron a por sus abrigos, mientras yo terminaba de guardar todas las cosas y me ponía el mio vi una de las ultimas hojas del informe medio escondida entre los cojines del sofá, me acerque y me disponía a tirarla hasta que vi una cara conocida en la hoja. ¡Era mi hermana Tanya!, me deje caer en el sofá y empece a leer el articulo.

 **"LA NUEVA CONQUISTA DEL MODELO, TANYA SWAN, ¿SERA AMOR VERDADERO?"** , la fecha era de hacia unos meses justo cuando Edward comenzó con su mala racha, me quede pensativa, seria mi hermana la causante de las miserias de Edward?, pero y si lo era como lo había hecho? Muchas preguntas empezaron a asaltar mi mente y ese no era el momento de ponerse a investigar asi que guarde la hoja dentro de mi maletín y ya tendría tiempo de indagar en el asunto.

Me reuní con mis amigas en la puerta de la revista, y ahí acordamos que la cena seria en mi casa porque la ultima vez fuera en la de Alice, íbamos por orden alfabético, empezamos con la cena en casa de Alice, después en la mía y luego en la de Rose y así se vuelve a repetir el cambio, para que no siempre sea la misma casa la perjudicada. Quedamos en que a las 10:30 estarían tocando el timbre de mi casa con la comida lista, nos despedimos y cada una se dirigió a su coche.

Cuando llegue a casa eran las 9:45, tenia el tiempo justo para dejar las cosas, escoger la ropa de fiesta y meterme a la ducha, asi que no lo dude un segundo  
y eso hice.

Vivía en una casa de dos plantas, la fachada era de tablas de madera nogal con grandes ventanales, vivía un poco alejada de la ciudad y eso me encantaba. Cuando entrabas a la casa las paredes era de colores claros, nada de colores oscuros que hacían mi casa pequeña. Justo al entrar había un espejo con un pequeño mueble donde siempre dejaba las llaves y un pequeño perchero para dejar los abrigos, al seguir el pasillo da a un salón-comedor-cocina, lo único que separa el salón comedor de la cocina es una barra americana donde siempre me siento a tomar el desayuno, en el centro de la cocina hay una isla donde cocino, no soy un desastre pero me apaño bien, para mi sola que más puedo pedir. En el salón hay unas escaleras de la misma madera que la fachada que dan a la segunda planta, ahí hay tres habitaciones las cuales cada una tienen un

baño y vestidor independiente, hay otras escaleras que ya conducen a la buhardilla donde guardo pues todos los trastos y cosas sin utilidad que me regalan o compro por el puro placer de comprar.

Me meto a mi habitación y me siento en mi enorme cama de matrimonio, justo encima de mi cama hay un gran cuadro que consiste en un collage de las diferentes ciudades y países que me vuelven loca, justo enfrente de la cama hay una televisión y unos grandes altavoces a los lados, al lado izquierdo de la habitación hay una pequeña cómoda con el cuarto de baño al lado y en el lado derecho hay un gran ventanal con un balcón. Al lado de la televisión hay una puerta tras la cual se esconde mi maravilloso vestidor, tengo buen gusto pero lo bien ordenado que esta todo es gracias a Alice, ella me enseño como colocar la ropa, los zapatos y los complementos.

Me adrentré en el y me dirigí hacia la sección de los vestidos y empece a mirar hasta que encuentre un vestido negro corto de la palabra de honor con un cinturón dorado debajo del pecho y de un momento a otro vino a mi mente una imagen de mi con ese vestido, unos tacones negros y dorados y un recogido hacia el lado, sonreí para mi y lo descolgué. Corriendo me metí a la ducha, acababa de salir justo cuando tocaron el timbre, putas siempre tan puntuales.

Llame a Rosalie y a Alice, y ninguna me lo cogió, entonces ¿quien coño estaría bajo?, con cuidado de no resbalarme baje las escaleras de madera y llegue a la puerta, y cuando abrí me lleve una sorpresa. Edward Cullen estaba parado en mi puerta, vistiendo una camisa azul eléctrico con unos pantalones vaqueros arreglados y unos zapatos negros de fiesta. Parecía un adonis personificado, iba exactamente igual que mi prototipo de chico, pero Bella que mierdas dices? Edward Cullen te cae mal, lo odias recuerdas? Mas quisieras tu odiar a este bombón querida, te mueres por su cuerpo y su sonrisa. Gracias jodebella.

-¿Sueles recibir a tus visitas así? - Me cuestionó Edward - No me extraña que te hayan dado el puesto de editora jefe tan pronto - no lo aguante y le cerré la puerta en las narices, pero que estúpido era. Ugh, me ponía enferma.

* * *

¿Qué os parece el caracter decidido y fuerte de nuestra Bella?

Dejádmelo en los reviews :)


	5. Capitulo 5

**PVO EDWARD**

Después de todo la entrevista con la editora Bella Swan no había salido tan mal como esperaba, tenia trabajo y encima a largo plazo en la revista Vogue,  
era justo lo que necesitaba para volver a relanzar mi carrera, antes de salir de su despacho decidí bromear un poco con ella.

-Esta bien, acepto la tregua, pero ahora voy a añadir yo algo más - le dije con una sonrisa seductora y ella como ya esperaba me miro con desconfianza -  
no te enamoraras de mi - me miro con la boca abierta, estaba claro que no se esperaba esa respuesta - es que, no me gustan las culonas - le di un guiño y salí del despacho dejando atrás a Bella sin poder articular palabra.

Cuando salí al vestíbulo, explique brevemente lo que había ocurrido a los que se encontraban fuera y todos me felicitaron, con eso Emmet y yo nos fuimos  
del edificio.

-Me alegro de que hayas entrado en razón y de que vuelvas a ser el de antes - Me dijo Emmet dándome un gran abrazo

-Gracias, de verdad, por no dejarme desperdiciar esta oportunidad - Le dije sinceramente - Pero hay algo que me tiene confuso - Le dije

-Si, el que? - Me pregunto sin comprender

-No te suena el apellido Swan? - Le pregunte mientras andábamos rumbo a mi departamento, el se quedo pensativo y negó con la cabeza. Así que lo dejé pasar.

Llegue a mi apartamento y me duche y cambie de ropa de nuevo, había quedado con Emmet y Jasper para ir a tomar algo cuando vi un viejo periódico encima de la mesa, ya os había comentado que vivía un poco como en la inmundicia desde hacia unos meses.

En el periódico había un gran titular en letras negrita que ponía **"LA NUEVA CONQUISTA DEL MODELO, TANYA SWAN, ¿SERA AMOR VERDADERO?"** , cuando termine de leer la linea deje caer el periódico al suelo, ahora lo entendía todo, por eso me sonaba el apellido y por eso Tanya siempre decía que tenia una no hermana, esa no hermana era Bella.  
Como no me podía haber dado cuenta, no es que fueran dos gotas de agua pero si te fijabas a grandes rasgos se parecían. Llame a Emmet y a Jasper para decirles que se fueran adelantando que ya les alcanzaría debía encontrar a Bella, quería saber la verdad. Pero como iba a ir a su casa si no sabia donde vivía? , mientras bajaba al garaje y sacaba mi volvo me acorde de Rosalie, tenia su numero guardado simplemente debía de llamarla y pedirle la dirección.

 _Si, muy bien genio, no se te a ocurrido pensar que te pedirá un motivo?, gracias miniedward últimamente no dabas señales , lo sé me tenias hasta arriba con tanta mierda. Debía de pensar alguna excusa y entonces se me ocurrió algo perfecto._

 _Llamada telefónica_

-Quién? - Preguntó Rosalie  
-Rosalie, soy Edward Cullen - Le respondí

-Ah, Edward ha pasado algo? te has arrepentido de firmar el contrato? - Me preguntó preocupada

-No - rei - claro que no - la oi suspirar de alivio - llamaba para pedirte la dirección de Bella, quería llevarle un regalo por la oportunidad - Le explique, vale  
era un mentiroso pero de todas formas una sorpresa si se llevaría

-Oh, si espera - Se escucho un gran ruido por el teléfono -Rosalie, estas bien? - Pregunte extrañado

-Si, este ... te mando la dirección por correo, te parece? - Me pregunto un poco extraña pero no pregunte que le pasaba

-Vale, muchas gracias - con eso colgué el manos libres y a los cinco segundos llego la dirección de Bella.

Mientras conducía me decía a mi mismo que aquí solo podía vivir alguien con dinero, no es que yo no lo tuviera que lo tengo, pero a mi me gustaba mas gastarlo en coches y viajes que en una casa. Llegue a la casa de Bella y aparque al lado de su Audi A1, ahí estaba la diferencia de su coche y el mio.  
Salí del coche y me dirigí a la puerta, toque el timbre pero no contestaba nadie así que decidí esperar a los pocos minutos apareció una Bella envuelta tan solo en una toalla gris y por su cuerpo caían aun las gotas de agua de la ducha, me quede un poco en shock y como no, mi lado mas idiota salio a flote.

-Sueles recibir a tus visitas así? - le pregunté - No me extraña que te hayan dado el puesto de editora jefe tan pronto - al parecer no le sentó bien mi comentario pues me cerro la puerta en toda la cara.

 _Edward, veníamos a hablar tranquilamente no a cabrearla, me reprocho mi conciencia, pero a mi me gusta cuando se cabrea, se ve sexy. Oh no, yo no he pensado eso. oh si, querido tu lo has pensado, te gusta Bella, te gusta Bella. Puto miniedward te prefería calladito como estos meses._

Después de esa discusión interna, volví a tocar el timbre y no me abrió así que empece a tocar el timbre sin parar hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y pude ver a una Bella que me miraba furibunda.

-Que mierdas quieres, Edward? - Me pregunto irritada, yo no dije nada y pase al interior - Oye, te estoy hablando - Ella cerro la puerta detrás de mi y yo sin saber hacia donde iba seguí el pasillo que me traslado a un gran salón-comedor-cocina, vaya la editora tenia buen gusto, pensé.

-Edward, ¿me podrías decir que quieres? - Me volvió a preguntar

-Hablar de tu hermana - Ella se quedo sin habla - si, de tu hermana Tanya Swan - le volví a hablar y Bella no reaccionaba, incluso me arriesgo a decir que estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento.

-Que, ¿que quieres hablar de ella? - Me pregunto nerviosa

-Cámbiate, aquí te espero sin tocar nada, lo prometo - Le dije y ella no lo dudo dos veces y salio rumbo a la segunda planta de la casa y yo me di una vuelta por la planta baja, que no toque nada solo mire, había unos cuadros colgados en una pared de forma estratégica de manera que formaban un mosaico, en las fotos salían Rosalie, Alice y incluso pude distinguir a mi amigo cantante Jacob Black, vaya no sabia que se conocían. Edward, realmente no sabes nada de Bella. Ahi te doy la razon miniedward.

Cuando bajo, me quede pasmado, traía puesto un vestido negro con un cinturón dorado bajo el pecho, que le realzaba el poco que tenia, la verdad el vestido le acentuaba todas las curvas que tenia y no eran pocas, con el pelo hacia un lado y unos tacones de infarto que se calzo cuando estuvo a mi lado.

-He quedado con Alice y ... - no pudo terminar de hablar cuando recibió un mensaje. Lo leyó atentamente y me miro - Ya nada, ¿quieres cenar? - Me pregunto

-Bueno, habia quedado con Emmet y Jasper en salir, pero pueden esperar - le sonreí - que tienes de cena? - Le pregunte siguiéndola a la cocina

-Pues... no mucho, en la nevera solo quedan yogures - me respondió sonrojada y yo me reí -Esta bien, pediré mm... ¿chino? - le pregunte y le brillaron los ojos, eso era un si.

-Me parece bien. - Mientras ella encendía la televisión y recogía un poco la cocina, yo llame al restaurante y le di las indicaciones para poder llegar a casa de  
Bella. Los dos nos sentamos en el sofá, no cabe destacar que cada uno estaba a una punta, lo mas lejos posible el uno del otro.

-Bueno, y ¿que querias hablar de Tanya?- Me pregunto sin mirarme a la cara

-Supongo que ya sabras que Tanya y yo estuvimos juntos - le dije mirándola y vi como pudo sonreír pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos cafés

-Si, pero lo supe despues de que te fueras de mi despacho - me contesto levantando la cabeza y yo la mire sin comprender - La hoja donde se encontraba la publicacion de tu romance con Tanya estaba escondida dentras de uno de los cojines del sofá de mi despacho, cuando ya era hora de irme me fije y la vi. Ahí supe por primera vez después de 10 años algo de mi hermana. - Me explico con algo de tristeza

-Tanya siempre hablaba de que tenia una no hermana, pero nunca menciono que fueras tu - Le dije esperando su respuesta

-Eso es algo obvio, como ya he dicho no nos hablamos desde hace 10 años - Me volvió a contestar, iba a preguntar el porque cuando sonó el timbre con la cena, no la deje levantarse y fui a pagar. Para cuando volví estaba en la barra de la cocina preparando los platos y demás utensilios para poder cenar.

Comenzamos a cenar y no pude resistir el preguntarle.

-Bella - ella me miro dejando de comer -¿Por que no te hablas con Tanya? - Le pregunte, la verdad no esperaba que me contestara era un tema personal y ella y yo no eramos lo que se puede decir amigos.

-Bueno, tuvimos una infancia un poco ... diferente - me contesto sin aclararme nada, no volvimos a hablar durante el resto de la cena. Al terminar me ofreció una copa de vino y yo la tome agradecido y volvimos al salón.

-Edward, ¿Que te hizo mi hermana para que ... bueno te metieras en esa situación? - Dijo de la manera mas delicada posible

-Tanya y yo teníamos un relación normal, con sus idas y venidas - sonreí - pero a partir de un tiempo la notaba rara y distante conmigo, un día discutimos y me tiro algo a la cabeza, era un papel donde ponía que ella estaba embarazada y que aborto hacia unas semanas - Le explique y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - Obviamente, ella no quería que yo supiera nada, después de esa gran pelea me dejo y yo ... bueno, había perdido a un bebé y a la mujer que quería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así que en vez de afrontarlo como un hombre decidí ahogar las penas. - Termine de relatarle, y cuando la mire ella estaba llorando

-Siento mucho el daño que te ha causado mi hermana - Yo asentí con la cabeza, sabia que lo decía de verdad.

* * *

¿Qué os parece la triste historia del pobre Edward?

Dejádmelo en los reviews :)


	6. Capitulo 6

**PVO BELLA**

A decir verdad la visita de Edward me habia dejado descolocada, no me la esperaba y menos esperaba que me dijera que queria hablar de Tanya. Tras hablar con el me di cuenta de que no es tan estupido y prepotente como yo creia que era, de tontos era no darse cuenta de que mi hermana mayor le habia hecho daño y que a pesar de todo no hablaba de ella con rencor sino con tristeza y anhelo.

Tras estar un rato más hablando, cada uno cogio su coche y partimos por diferentes caminos cuando llegamos a la ciudad. He de decir que se quedo un poco sorprendido con mi garaje.

-Bella, la diferencia entre tu y yo es simple - Yo le mire inquisitiva -A ver, explicamela - le dije sonriendo

-Veras, tu prefieres gastar dinero comprando una preciosa casa alejada de la ciudad y en ropa, yo por el contrario prefiero gastarlo en coches y buenos viajes.

\- Yo lo mire sin decir una palabra - Lo cual no quiere decir, que mi casa no sea bonita, es un atico duplex en el centro de NY, es ... bueno, se nota que esta decorado por un hombre - Me explico

-Cuando lleguemos al garaje, veras que tu y yo no somos tan diferentes - el me miro desconcertado y entonces llegamos a la puerta del garaje, la abri y pudo ver mi nueva adquisicion en cuanto a coches deportivos se referia a parte de los que ya tenia.

-Me estas diciendo que tienes guardados un Range Rover Evoque en blanco y un Bugati Veyron color crema, y conduces un Audi A1? - Me pregunto mirandome como si estuviera loca a lo cual yo me rei

-Veras, de normal no me gusta llamar la atención - le explique - Si llego un lunes a la oficina con el Bugati toda la prensa se avecinara a ver quien se esconde tras ese coche, mientras que si llevo el Audi es un coche común, nadie sospecha que la nueva editora de Vogue vaya detrás de un Audi. - termine de explicarle y el me miro con entendimiento.

-Eres un chica lista - me sonrio y yo le devolvi la sonrisa, con eso me meti en el Bugati y conduci rumbo a la ciudad con Edward tras de mi.

Cuando ya estabamos en Nueva York perdi el Volvo plateado de Edward, no le di importancia pues cada uno tenia sus planes, asi que me camufle entre el gran trafico de la gran manzana y conduci hasta Marquee, que se encontraba al lado del Empire State y antes de llegar llame a Alice con el manos libres.

 _LLAMADA TELEFONICA_

-Alice, donde estais? - Le pregunte mientras conducia

-Estamos en Marquee, en uno de los reservados y tu? - Me pregunto un poco nerviosa

-Estoy llegando. Alice pasa algo? - Hubo un silencio en la otra linea

-No, Bella. Dile al portero que eres Bella Swan y que vienes de parte de Alice Brandon, ya le he informado de que llegaria alguien después que yo - Me contesto

-Vale - Con eso le colgue, hoy habia estado un poco rara pero lo deje pasar.

Le di las llaves de mi preciado Bugati al aparca coches y le di una buena propina para que lo cuidara muy bien, era un bebé recien comprando y no queria disgustos.

Habia una cola que un poco mas y daba la vuelta al local, me dirigi sin mirar a nadie al portero y le dije lo que Alice me habia dicho. Al principio me miro un poco dudoso pero entonces se ve que recordo algo y me dejo pasar con una gran sonrisa, la cual por amabilidad correspondi. Cuando ya estaba dentro pensé que Alice no me habia dicho en cual de todos los reservados se encontraba asi que me pedi algo en la barra del local antes de subir a investigar.

-Hola Preciosa, que te pongo? - Me pregunto coquetamente un camarero, yo medio sonrei

-Uno de ginebra con red bull - Le conteste y el me miro sorprendido

-Empiezas fuerte la noches no, dulzura? - Me pregunto sirviendomelo y yo le volvi a sonreir y le pague.

Me dirigi escaleras arriba y joder habia como 55 reservados, fui pasando uno a uno mirando al interior con cautela, en algunos me habia encontrado con personas que hacian cosas que no queria recordar, ya solo me quedaban 20 y en ese momento vi una cabeza cobriza que se me hacia familiar, me fije mas y dentro del reservado estaban mis amigas, con Emmet, Edward y otro chico más, esto me olia a gato encerrado pero entre sin mas al reservado.

-Disculpe señorita, esto es privado - Se giro Edward a explicarme

-Oh si, no me digas - Le conteste, por sus ojos cruzo una mirada de reconocimiento

-Beeellitaaa! - Chillo Rosalie, la cual ya iba negra por cierto.

-Hola Rose - La salude - Hola Alice - Ella me miro con culpa

-Bella, este es mi segundo mejor amigo Jasper Withlook - me hablo Emmet presentandome a un chico rubio y alto

-Encantada de conocerte - Le di dos besos.

Al cabo de un buen rato ya me estaba aburriendo, Rosalie se comia los labios con Emmet en un rincon del reservado y Alice estaba ensimismada en una para nada interesante conversacion con Jasper y Edward hacia ya rato que estaba desaparecido en combate. Menuda mierda de noche.  
Decidi salir a relacionarme con mas gente, aun que eso de normal no era mi estilo pero preferia eso a aguantar a dos parejitas apegalosas a mi lado.

Baje las escaleras y me puse a bailar entre la multitud, el ambiente era bueno y me pedi otra copa , la ultima antes de coger el coche.  
Iba bailando con un chico que se me habia acercado, cuando reconoci unos ojos verdes esmeralda que me miraban, sonrei y no obtuve respuesta asi que me  
quede observando con detenimiento hasta que divise a una rubia sintetica hablando y cogiendo por los brazos y el pecho a Edward, no se lo que senti pero me dieron ganas de irme, aun que bueno, yo le odiaba a el, lo que habia sucedido hoy era parte de la tregua que habiamos hablado, asi que por consiguiente lo que el hiciera o no en su vida privada me tendira que dar igual y asi iba a ser, total no eramos nada.  
Segui bailando con el chico y con otros dos que se me acercaron, estaba apunto de irme pues ya iban a cerrar la discoteca y no quedaba casi gente cuando  
uno de ellos me agarro del brazo atrayendome hacia el.

-Eh, preciosa quedate un rato mas - Me pidio sonriendome  
-Emm, lo siento ... - Me acababa de dar cuenta que no sabia su nombre -Ryan, me llamo Ryan - Me contesto con amabilidad

-Pues eso, lo siento Ryan pero ya tengo que irme - Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y apreto mas su agarre en mi brazo

-He dicho que te quedes - me chillo , yo le mire con una ceja alzada

-Y yo estupido patan te he dicho que me voy - Le dije soltandome de su agarre y cruzandole la cara - Y te voy a decir otra cosa, - el me miro con odio - no vuelvas a tratar a ninguna señorita asi - Le chille - Te queda claro? - El se dio media vuelta y se perdio por detras de una de las habitaciones. Yo por el contrario respire hondo y me dirigi a la salida. Desde luego que estos sitios estaban llenos de gilipollas y patanes sin sentido.

Al salir, el aire frio de nueva york despejo mi cara y mis ideas, me quede al lado del portero esperando que trageran mi Bugati, que no tardo mucho en llegar.

-Aqui tiene su Bugati, señorita - El chico amable me tendio las llaves con delicadeza -Gracias, por cuidarlo tan bien - le sonrei sinceramente

-Ha sido un placer, al igual que tratar con usted - Me dijo sonriendo , yo le sonrei y subi al coche, era muy amable y guapo, pero debia de tener unos 21 años.

 _Demasiado pequeño para ti Bella, tu necesitas a alguien mas como Ed... , no jodebella, yo no necesito a nadie._

 **PVO EDWARD:**

Cuando llegue al reservado Bella todavia no habia llegado, estaria aparcando o se habria entretenido con algo, ¿a mi que mas me daba? a fin de cuentas no eramos nada. Al cabo de un rato, alguien entro sin tocar al resevado

-Disculpe señorita, esto es privado - me gire a decirle a la chica que acababa de entrar

-Oh si, no me digas - me contesto de mala manera, ese tono de voz tan tagante solo podian ser de una persona, Bella Swan habia llegado.

-Beeellitaaa! - La saludo Rosalie

-Hola Rose - Saludo Bella un poco seca - Hola Alice - de la misma manera saludo a Alice, la cual tenia un expresion rara en su rostro

-Bella, este es mi segundo mejor amigo Jasper Withlook - hablo Emmet presentandole a Jasper -Encantada de conocerte - Bella le dedico una sonrisa y dos besos, ojala yo hubiera empezado asi con ella. _Sh, miniedward no es momento de que salgas a flote._

La cosa entre los seis era un poco extraña, Emmet estaba con Rosalie y Jasper con Alice, mientras que Bella y yo no hablabamos nada, decidi salir a ver si encontraba alguna loca desesperada que quisiera pasar una noche divertida conmigo y asi lo hice.  
A la hora y media, vi bajar a Bella aburrida pero lo que no me gusto fue como se le acercaban los hombres y ella no hacia nada para evitarlo.

 _Y que va a hacer Edward, esta soltera puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida. Gracias por recordarlo miniedward, aparte tu dices que no sois nada, porque te molesta?, Pues... no sé._

Ya estaba por amanecer y mis amigos hacia rato que se habian ido llevandose a las amigas de Bella, mientras que ella seguia bailando, pero la escena que presencie desde las escaleras me impresiono. Bella estaba bailando con un chico del cual en un momento dado se estaba despidiendo, pero este la agarro del brazo, al principio a Bella no le importo, pero después el chico se puso un poco violento con ella, mi nueva jefa le chillo algo y tras soltarse de su agarre le abofeteo la cara y a continuación le chillo algo mas, el chico no le respondió y se perdió tras una puerta del local mientras que Bella respiraba y salía del Marquee.

Asi me gusta Bella, que pongas las cosas claras, con esa vision decidi irme a casa, para cuando sali vi el Bugati de Bella doblar la calle, perfecto ella iba rumbo a su casa y yo a la mia.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, dejádmelo en los reviews :)


	7. Capitulo 7

Era Martes y hoy tenia la sesión de fotos con Edward Cullen, desde el pasado viernes no he vuelto a verle, no es que me importe claro esta pero, su visita me dejo un poco desconcertada. Llegue a la revista las 08:00am como todos los dias, nada mas poner un pie en el edificio ya tenia un revuelo de gente a mi al rededor, perfecto lo que me faltaba para empezar bien la mañana.

-A ver, de uno en uno, por favor - Les pedi con un tono autoritario, todos ellos se callaron de golpe.

-Señorita Bella, a las 09:30am le espero en el estudio para empezar a prepararla para la sesión. - Me dijo Mike, el becario de Eric, este me miro y yo asenti.

-Bella, Edward Cullen ha llegado hace diez minutos te espera en tu oficina. - Esta bien Jessica, era la recepcionista de la revista.

Los demás me dicen cosas como que les ha llegado informacion y para no perder tiempo, les digo que si creen que la fuente es fiable que realicen un buen informe y lo dejen sobre mi mesa para el lunes de la semana que viene, esta semana estoy liada con el especial de la revista y todo el lio y no tendre tiempo de revisarlos, ademas se por propia experiencia que hacer un buen informe no es cosa de dos dias ni de tres tampoco pero por lo menos, ellos ahora tienen mas tiempo del que yo tuve en su dia.

Por fin llegué al ascensor, y me dirijo a mi despacho, ¿que querra Edward Cullen?, me pregunto seriamente, ese hombre no creo que me aporte nada bueno.

-Buenos dias Bella - me saluda Angela con una sonrisa a la cual yo correspondo. -Toma, te he traido una cafe del starbucks - Yo le miro sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo sabias que necesitaba uno? - Ella se rie

-Se que esta semana estas liada, como todos. No era muy dificil averiguarlo - Me dice tendiendome el recipiente con el liquido marron -Eres un sol, muchas gracias - Es la unica que me alegra las mañanas muchas veces, esa chica vale la pena me digo a mi misma.

Al entrar veo a Edward mirando por el ventanal del balc n, parece no haber notado mi presencia asi que voy hacia mi mesa a dejar las cosas y de mientras me preparo para enfrentarlo.

-Buenos dias señor Cullen - Digo una vez acomodada, el da un pequeño salto a modo de sorpresa, estaria pensando en sus cosas, supongo.

-Buenos dias - me responde - no te habia oido entrar.

-Ya, eso intuia - le contesto - bien, ¿necesitas algo?, ¿por qué estas aquí? - Le pregunto directa

-Yo también me alegro de verte, hermosa - Me contesta jugueton. Ya empezamos con sus cambios de humor repentinos, si de algo me di cuenta en nuestra primera reunion fue que este hombre es algo bipolar y eso me ponia de los nervios.

-Edward, no tengo timepo para juegos, dime lo que necesitas y vere que puedo hacer por ti - le respondi abriendo mi laptop. El me miro sorprendido

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito algo de ti? - Me pregunta divertido sentandose frente a la silla de mi escritorio, yo pego un bufido a modo de respuesta.

-Pues que no das puntada sin hilo - Le respondo mientras miro la pantalla y reviso los correos. El no contesta y se queda mirandome fijamente. Yo sigo con mi tarea esperando a que hable. Mientras espero, veo un correo anónimo, lo abro y leo el contenido, de repente miro a Edward quien se sobre salta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Me pregunta -Creo que deberías ver esto - Le contesto haciendo un gesto para que se coloque a mi lado. El me mira desconfiante pero hace lo que le digo, cuando mira la pantalla pone la misma cara que yo. Son unas fotos en las que Tanya aparece con otro hombre y una barriga de embarazada que reza unos seis meses de gestación. Miro a Edward quien mira la pantalla como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma. Da media vuelta y vuelve a sentarse en la silla donde estaba, me mira.

-De eso queria hablarte - me dice y yo espero a que termine la frase, el piensa sus palabras antes de hablar - Quiero que investigues a tu hermana Tanya - me dice serio, yo voy a replicar pero continua hablando - Se que esto no es ninguna agencia de investigacion, pero se que con una llamada sacaste hasta lo mas misero de mi vida - me dice - y quiero que hagas lo mismo con Tanya. Quiero saber donde esta, con quien esta, como esta. Quiero saberlo todo, Isabella. - Yo le miro y asiento, miro el reloj y son las 09:15am.

-Creo que deberiamos bajar para la sesion de fotos - el me mira y se levanta esperando que yo me levante para abrirme la puerta. Los dos caminamos en silencion hasta el estudio de Eric. cuando nos ve aparecer, sonrie de una manera picara. Que estara planeando este Yorkie, pienso internamente.

-Sabéis que haceis muy buena pareja - Nos dice, mientras busca en sus perchas la ropa para Edward y se la da, acto seguido hace lo mismo conmigo.

-No, no lo sabemos porque no somos pareja. - Responde Edward serio pero no de mala manera y Yorkie solo rie ante su contestación.

-Esta bien, Isabella tu ves con Mike - miro al joven rubio que me sonrie dandome animos y me dirijo hacia el - y tu Eddie ven conmigo - escucho como llama Eric a Edward y escucho un bufido por parte de Edward que me hace reir.

Mike me lleva hasta un cuarto color pastel, y me acomoda frente al espejo. Se queda parado detras de mi mirandome.

-Bella, relajate - yo le miro temerosa - soy gay,soy como una chica mas, conmigo puedes ser tu misma. - me responde con una sonrisa sincera, eso me hace estar mas calmada y le sonrio.

-Esta bien Mik - le dijo haciendolo reir por la abreviatura. - ¿Qué me vas a hacer? - Dos segundos después de formular la pregunta empieza a hacerme un monton de cosas en el pelo y a darme ordenes de que hacer y como ponerme. Aqui es el quien manda y yo soy su empleada. Tras una hora y media de sufrimiento como he denominado a estos momentos, me dice que me ponga de pie y me desvista quedandome solo en ropa interior, le hago caso y el con mucho cuidado y sin prestar atencion a mi cuerpo, cosa que entiendo porque es gay, me ayuda a ponerme el vestido rojo. Cuando termina, me ayuda con los tacones tambien.

-Bell, estas de infarto querida - Me responde llevandome ante un espejo de cuerpo entero y yo me ruborizo por el cumplido, pero que cojones, tiene razon estoy de infarto.

-Tienes magia en las manos - le sonrio dandole un abrazo - Esta portada va a quedar digna de poster - Le respondo riendo y el secunda mis risas.

Me coge de la mano y me lleva al estudio donde habiamos estado antes, cuando llego Yorkie ha empezado tomandole unas fotos a Edward, la verdad, que el tampoco se ve nada mal, lleva un traje negro con una camisa blanca abierta y la cobarta por detras del cuello desanudada, parece todo un playboy.

-Bella querida, estas preciosa - Me dice Yorkie tomandome la mano que Mike acaba de dejar libre. - Edward, sal de la lona, ahora voy a hacerle unas fotos a Bella.

Edward me mira expectante y se acerca a mi para susurrarme.

-Preciosa es un adjetivo que se queda corto, eclipsas al propio sol- dejandome estatica sale de la lona y yo me ruborizo de nuevo. Hoy es el dia de ruborizemos a Bella Swan ¿o que? Me pregunto internamente.

Yorkie empieza a chillarme y decirme como debo ponerme, que si recuestate en el sofa y mira a la pared, que si levantate y pon mirada felina, descalzate y tumbate en el suelo, ahora muerdete el labio y mira a la camara, etc.

-Bien, Edward vuelve a la lona - yo procedo a irme - No, Bella ahora los dos juntos, que buena eleccion han hecho los jefazos eligiendos como pareja para la portada - nos comenta, pero ninguno de los dos contesta.

Y vuelve con las ordenes, Edward coge a Bella de la cintura y mirala, Bella, tu mira a la camara. Bella ponte de espaldas pegada al pecho de Edward y pasale el brazo por detras del cuelo. Bella, cogele la corbata a Edward y tira de el fuerte hacia ti, Edward tu quedate en esa posicion inclinada. Ponemos ambos en el sofá uno a cada lado, ahora recuestate tu sola Bella y tu Edward acercate con intencion de morderle el cuello. Asi un sin fin mas de fotos.

-Hemos acabado, sois los mejores modelos que he tenido este año, de verdad. - Dice Yorkie mirandonos. Yo le miro sin entender. - La quimica que hay entre vosotros, es pura e innegable - nos dice mirandonos a ambos. Yo asiento sin darle importancia, esta viendo cosas donde nos las hay. Edward no contesta y sale de la lona.

Yo me quedo buscando a Mike para que me ayude a salir, pero no esta, Yorkie tambien a desaparecido y de un momento a otro siento que estoy flotando, giro la cabeza y veo a Edward que me lleva en volandas fuera de la lona.

-Te he visto apurada - Me dice sonriendome con picardia antes de dejarme despacio en el suelo.

-Mi punto fuerte no son los tacones - Le respondo sonrojandome, el me mira y sonrie, despues se va dejandome ah parada. Con cuidado llego hasta el camerino, y empiezo a desvestirme.

Cuando salgo del edificio ya es tarde, son las cinco y solo hicimos un pequeño descanso para comer. Voy mirando el movil cuando noto a alguien delante de mi, levanto la cabeza y me quedo unos minutos mirando a las personas que estan delante de mi, simplemente no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos.

\- ¿Papá, Mamá? - Les pregunto anonadada, ellos me miran con, ¿culpa?, ¿orgullo?, ¿pena? , no se muy bien cual es su mirada, pero si se la mia. Pura sorpresa.

* * *

¿Que querrán los padres de Bella de forma tan repentina?

Si tennis alguna teoría, dejádmelo en los reviews :)


	8. Capitulo 8

-Hola Bella - me dijeron mirandome cautelosos. Los miraba y no los reconocia, mi madre se encontraba muy demacrada y sus ojos estaban desprovistos de la vitalidad que emanaban cuando yo era pequeña a pesar de las circunstancias, mi padre se veia en una situacion parecida, estaban... viejos.

-Pasa algo? - Les pregunte extrañada de que despues de siete años vinieran a buscarme. Ellos se miraron entre si y volvieron la vista hacia a mi de nuevo.

-Podemos hablar en un lugar mas intimo? - Me pregunto mi padre sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Claro - Les conduci hacia mi coche, supuse que ellos no tenian vehiculo alguno. - Vamos a mi casa, ahi estaremos mejor - Les informe y ellos asintieron. El viaje  
paso en un incomo silencio. Por el rabillo del ojo miraba las caras de mis padres cuando me desvie hacia el bosque, tenian una mezcla de asombro y confusion en sus rostros. Aparque y me baje del coche, ellos me siguieron despues de unos segundos y entramos al interior.

-Por favor, acomodaos, ¿quereis algo de beber? - Les pregunté lo mas cordial que pude pero mi tono fue un poco serio

-Si, gracias - Me respondio mi madre que sentada en el sofá no paraba de mirar a su alrededor al igual que mi padre. Les di las bebidas y me sente en otro sillon. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que mi madre comenzo a hablar.

-Bella, ante todo se que no tienes porque hacerlo, pero necesitamos pedirte un favor - Susurro mi madre sin mirarme. Yo me termine de quedar atónita.

-Que tu, Reneé Swan Daywer y tu, Charlie Swan, necesitais un favor de vuestra hija pequeña? ¿La desagradecida? ¿La que no triunfaria? ¿La que no llegaria a nada? - Dije con reproche - Vaya, ahora si creo que el mundo está cambiando. - Les dije mirandolos, pero sin obtener respuesta por un largo rato.

-Bella, yo se que ... - Empezó a hablar mi padre

-¿Tu sabes que papa?, tu no sabes nada, vosotros no sabeis nada - les dije apuntandolos con mi dedo indice - No sabeis nada de mi desde hace diez años, ni yo de vosotros, ¿y ahora quereis que os haga un favor? que supongo debera ser de vida o muerte para que hayais tenido que arrastraros hasta Nueva York y mas aún hasta mi oficina. - Les mire con toda la dureza del mundo. En ese momento mi madre rompió a llorar,sabia que estaba siendo dura con ellos, pero eran ellos los culpables del rencor que llevaba dentro desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-Bella, se que no nos comportamos bien contigo, se que fuimos unos malos padres, pero ... - Volvi a interrumpir a mi padre.

-¿Que favor es ese? - Les pregunte y ellos me miraron sin entender pero no dijeron nada mas

-Bella, tu madre esta muy enferma y ... los tratamientos son muy caros - me explico mi padre abrazando a mi madre.

-Pero ¿y vuestro dinero? - Les pregunte - quiero decir, no es que me importe pagar los tratamientos de mamá pero quiero saber que ha pasado para que os encontreis en esta situacion - Les dije tranquilamente, a pesar de todo eran mis padres, y yo ... no era una mala hija como para dejarlos en la calle si necesitaban mi ayuda.

-¿Recuerdas a Billy Black? - Me pregunto mi padre, yo asenti.

-Era tu socio - le respondi

-Si, lo era - me respondio el - me tendio una trampa.

Yo no entendia, mi padre hablaba a medias.

-¿A que te refieren con que te tendio una trampa? - Le pregunte, habia que sacarle las cosas a mi padre con sacacorchos, por dios.

-De un tiempo a esta parte empeze a perder casos y a no obtener suficientes beneficios como para pagar a los empleados. Nosotros no entendiamos porque sucedio esto de un momento a otro, lo achacamos a una mala racha, pero en los ultimos años la "mala racha" fue en ascenso. Primero perdimos los coches y por ultimo la casa. - Yo todavia no comprendia a que se referia mi padre y el se dio cuenta. -Bella, Billy Black destinaba los fondos y subvenciones de la empresa a una cuenta privada en un paraiso fiscal. Cuando se descubrio el pastel, no habia nada que lo inculpara, el unico culpable era yo. - lo mire asustada.- Gastamos lo poco que teniamos en encontrar pistas que desmintieran que yo era el autor material de los hechos e inculparan a Black, por un golpe de suerte lo conseguimos. Pero a la situacion en la que nos encontrabamos, se le sumo que tu hermana Jessica es... bueno, ella es drogadicta y de Tanya no sabemos nada, todo esto provoco el cancer de tu madre. - Termino de concluir el relato mi padre.

Yo me quede en shock,mi padre a punto de entrar en la carcel, mis hermanas: una drogadicta y otra en paradero casi desconocido y embarazada y mi madre con cancer. Mi cerebro no podia procesar tanta informacion y al parecer ellos se dieron cuenta.

-Se que es dificil de digerir toda esta situacion, cariño. Pero, tu madre y yo de verdad necesitamos ayuda - Mire a mi madre asustada, por eso se veia demacrada, sin alegria latente en sus ojos, aunque esa alegría la perdió hace muchos años.

-Esta bien, os ayudare - Les conteste , ellos me miraron con esperanza. - Hoy os quedareis aqui, mañana nos pondremos con todos los asuntos. Voy a traeros algo de ropa. - Me levante del sillon y pase por al lado de mi madre que me cogio la mano, yo la mire y me agache hasta quedar a su altura.

-Gracia pequeña - Me susurro.  
-A pesar de todo, eres mi madre - Le dije dandole un beso en la frente y desapareciendo por las escaleras.

Busque unos pantalones de hombre, seguro alguno de mis ex se habia dejado alguno, tras mucho buscar encontre uno, busque dos camisetas mas y un pantalon de pijama mio.

Baje rapidamente las escaleras y mis padres me esperaban en la misma posicion en la que los habia dejado.

-Aqui teneis, papá es lo único que tengo de hombre - Le dije excusandome, el sonrio - ¿Un amante? - Me pregunto riendo a lo que yo me rei

-Uno de tantos. ¿Quereis cenar?- Ellos asintieron con la cabeza, se notaba que aun estaban un poco cohibidos. Prepare algo de cena, no era muy eleborado.  
Nos sentamos en la mesa del salon.

-Veo que te va bien - Me dijo mi padre mirando el salon

-No me puedo quejar - Le respondi mirando mi plato

-Bella, siento mucho todo lo que paso en aquella epoca, nosotros no ... estabamos bien y creo que lo pagamos contigo. - Me contesto mi madre.

-Si, fuisteis bastante duros. Pero, en cierta forma vosotros me enseñasteis a ser mas dura y a tener exito. - Les respondi como pude, intentando no soltar las lagrimas que amenzaban con salir.

-Gracias por ayudarnos - Dijo mi padre

-Sois mis padres, podeis hacer lo que querais pero siempre lo sereis, al igual que yo soy vuestra hija - les respondi, ellos sonrieron y asintieron.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, recogi y fregue los cacharros, no me gustaba dejarme nada para la mañana siguiente.  
Les mostre su habitacion y me despedi llendome a mi cuarto, necesitaba descansar.  
No hacia ni diez minutos que estaba en la cama cuando mi telefono sono.

 ** _Conversación telefonica_**

 _-Querida Bella - dijeron al otro lado de la linea y yo reconoceria esa voz en cualquier lado_

 _-Edward - conteste no muy segura de lo que pretendia llamandome_

 _-Has estado fantastica en la sesion de fotos - me respondio_

 _-Gracias, tu tampoco has estado mal. - le respondi cordialmente. El se quedo callado durante un minuto que me parecio eterno - Edward, querias algo? - Le pregunte_

 _-Te apeteceria comer mañana conmigo? - Me pregunto dejandome sorprendida. -Em, s-si claro - le respondi_  
 _-Esta bien, hasta mañana dulce Bella - y con eso colgo_

 ** _Fin conversacion telefonica_**

Espera ¿me ha llamado querida Bella y despues dulce Bella? ¿Y por que queria comer conmigo mañana? Este chico era demasiado raro, razon tenia yo cuando dije que solo me traeria dolores de cabeza. Con esos pensamientos me dormi, soñando con un hombre de pelo cobrizo y ojos esmeralda.

* * *

Como dice el dicho, al final el mal se revela contra el que lo crea,¿no creeis? ¿Y que querrá Edward de Bella?

¿Reviews? ^^


	9. Capitulo 9

Desperté y por el gran ventanal entraban rayos de sol, giré sobre mi misma en la cama para ver que hora era, MIERDA, JODER eran las 09:00am y yo seguía en la cama. Salí como alma que lleva el diablo y en menos de treinta minutos ya estaba desayunando.

-Buenos días hija - me saludo mi madre entrando a la cocina

-Hola mamá, me tengo que ir y no llegaré hasta la noche. En la oficina haré unas llamadas para solucionar los problemas y ... podéis quedaros aqui el tiempo que haga falta, tenéis unas llaves en la entrada y os he alquilado un coche para que podáis moveros por la ciudad - Le dije demasiado rápido y ella rio.

-Esta bien, cariño vete o llegarás tarde - me dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida

-Ya llego tarde - le expliqué saliendo por la puerta de casa. No sé como no me pusierón una multa, condujé como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la oficina.  
Cuando llegué ya tenía sobre mi mesa las fotos de ayer y tenía una nota de Edward Cullen y una rosa blanca en mi escrtorio, este hombre tramaba algo, sin duda.

Leí la nota

 _Bella bellisima, a las 14:00 en el restaurante BALTHAZAR, no faltes. E.C_

Estaba escrito con una caligrafia precisa y estética, ¿sería su letra? , cogí la flor que olía de maravilla. En ese mismo momento entrarón Rosalie y Alice para elegir las fotos de la revista.

-Un admirador secreto? - Dijo Rosalie llegando a mi lado

-No - le dije y ellas me miraron asombradas - Edward Cullen - les conteste y su mirada de asombro se multiplicó

-¿Edward Cullen? ¿Edward odioaBellaSwan Cullen? - Preguntó Alice

-El mismo, creo que trama algo pero todavia no se lo que es. - Les respondi sentandome en mi sillon detras del escritorio, ellas se miraron entre si de una manera un poco... extraña, pero lo deje pasar - Bueno, veamos las fotos ya llevo mucho retraso, hoy se me han pegado un poco las sabanas - les conteste.

-Bella, ¿pasa algo? - me preguntaron preocupadas, yo suspiré

-¿Sabéis con quién me encontre ayer al salir de la revista? - Les pregunté pero obviamente no sabían la respuesta, ellas negarón - con mis padres. - les dije seria.

-¿Que hacian aqui? - al parecer Rosalie era la única que podía seguir hablando, Alice estaba como en una especie de shock. Procedí a contarles todo lo que me conto mi padre ayer y se me escaparón algunas lagrimas, pero preferia que se me escaparan con ellas a que se me escaparan delante de mis padres o cualquier otra persona.

-Bella, ¿tú los vas a ayudar? - Me volvio a preguntar Rosalie con cautela  
-Por supuesto, son mis padres a pesar de todo. - Ellas asintieron  
-Bien, pues yo te ayudare con el tema de tu padre - me explico Rosalie, y yo la mire volviendo a llorar -No tienes porque hacerlo Rose - Le dije pero ella nego

-Quiero hacerlo y no lo hago por ellos, lo hago por ti - me dijo dandome un abrazo, Alice todavia no reaccionaba y pasaron unos minutos hasta que lo hizo.

-Yo conozco a un doctor especialista en la enfermedad de tu madre - me explico Alice, - le llamare hoy mismo y le dare tu numero.

-Gracias chicas - nos abrazamos las tres durante unos minutos

-Recuerda que somos hermanas, por una hermana se hace todo - dijo Alice en un susurro y Rosalie asintio con la cabeza y yo medio sonrei

-Bueno, vamos a ver esas fotos? - Dijo Rosalie con malicia - Segun me han dicho entre Edward y tu habia mucha quimica - Yo me rei, Mike y Rosalie eran muy buenos amigos y seguro que el le habia contado las palabras de Yorkie.

Nos sentamos en el sofá a ver las fotos y ellas se quedaron impresionadas.

-Bella no se por cual decidirme para la portada, obviamente debe ser una de Edward y tu, pero es que son todas buenisimas, tenian razon con eso de la quimica - Dijo Alice quien estaba sentada en el suelo en modo indio, yo no le conteste.

Al cabo de un buen rato decidimos que de portada principal iria la foto en la que yo salgo tirando de la corbata de Edward y ambos estamos riendonos, después como el especial cuenta con una seccion donde se habla de mi y de Edward por separado hemos escogido tres fotos de cada uno. Me daba la sensacion de que este especial iba a ser recordado durante mucho tiempo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya eran las dos menos cuarto.

-Mierda, tengo que irme - Les grite poniendome rapidamente mi abrigo y cogiendo mis cosas. - Despues nos vemos, bombones - Les dije saliendo de mi despacho. Creo que se quedaron un poco atonitas, no les habia dicho donde iba pero, tampoco me parecia necesario.  
Cunduje por las calles de la gran ciudad a toda velocidad, hoy me habia levantado tarde y no daba pie con bola en lo referente a las horas y la puntualidad.

Para cuando llegue Edward estaba en la puerta esperandome. Me vio aproximarme y por su rostro se extendio una gran sonrisa ladina, intentaba cautivarme, me dije mentalmente mientras le alcanzaba.

-Lo siento, hoy voy un poco despistada - Le dije a modo de disculpa

-No te preocupes, has llegado justo a tiempo - me dijo sin dejar de sonreir y tendiendome el brazo, lo acepte un poco timida y entramos al local. Habia oido hablar de el pero nunca habia ido, las chicas y yo eramos mas de pedir comida en casa o ir a un mc donals aunque no lo pareciera.

El metre nos acompaño hasta nuestra mesa y al momento aparecio un chico a nuestro lado.  
-Hola soy James y hoy seré su camarero - se presento educadamente, a lo que nosotros asentimos. - En un momento me paso para tomarles la orden - con eso se alejo rapidamente.

-¿Que te apetece? - me pregunto Edward mirando su carta. Yo mire un momento la carta, sinceramente no tenia hambre de plato caliente pero aun asi que pedi lo primero que vi.

-El plato del dia - el me miro sorprendido

-No te complicas eh - me respondio alzando una ceja

-No tengo mucha hambre, si te soy sincera - Muy sincera no estaba siendo, yo preferia una big mac o algo por el estilo a platos de restaurante.  
El no me contesto, y no lo hable mas. Al cabo de unos minutos llego el camarero.

-Han decidido los señores que van a tomar? - Nos pregunto con la misma amabilidad que antes.

-Para mi, CÔTE DE VEAU "MARCHAND DE VIN"- le respodi en un perfecto frances - el me miro y sonrio

-¿Y usted señor? - Le pregunto a Edward mientras anotaba mi pedido

-GRILLED LAMB T-BONES y de beber trae una botella de - no le deje acabar la frase

-Para mi solo agua - le dije al camarero, Edward me miro otra vez sorprendido

-Pues dos aguas entonces - Dijo Edward.

Con nuestras ordenes anotadas el camarero se fue rumbo a la cocina

-¿Para que me has invitado a comer, Edward? - Le dije directa y el rio

-¿No puedo invitar a mi compañera de fotos a comer? - Me dijo como si no tuviera importancia

-Si nos llevaramos bien, porsupuesto , pero no es el caso - le dije un poco molesta

-Se que no empezamos con buen pie - me dijo mirando su plato vacio - y queria enmendar eso. - Me dijo todavia sin mirarme

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que me atropello y no se disculpo - esa frase le hizo levantar la cabeza

-Pero si eras tu la que ibas en el carril bici - me reprocho - y encima mirando el movil.

-En eso tienes razon, pero hombre ¿si ves a una persona que va distraida la atropellas con el coche? - Le pregunte

-¡No! - me respondió escandalizado

-Entonces porque a mi si - le dije con un tono de voz un poco elevado - yo iba distraida y tu me viste y me atropellaste - le dije cortante, el me miro y resopló

-Esta bien, lo siento - Dijo en tono pacificador, pero me daba la impresion de que habia un motivo oculto, aun asi sonrei para mi misma.

Al cabo de un rato el camarero nos trajo la comida, cuando vi el plato me quede un poco anonadada, como podia costar un diminuto trozo de carne y salsa casi los doscientos dolares?, sinceramente, viendo esto, me reafirmaba en mi gusto de comer en mc donals o bk, pagas poco y no te quedas con hambre.

Edward, no toco mucho su plato, solo me observaba comer.

-Tengo monos en la cara? - Le pregunte un poco irritada.

-No, ¿por qué? - Me pregunto como si con el no fuera la cosa.

-Porque no paras de mirarme mientras como y eso me incomoda bastante - le replique de mala manera

-Lo siento, es que eres graciosa cuando comes. - Deje el trozo de carne que habia pinchado para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Que soy graciosa? ¿quieres decir que soy una especie de payaso? - le pregunte de forma bromista, ya me habian dicho Rose y Alice en varias ocasiones que hacia movimientos raros al comer, por eso no me lo tome a malas.

-Si, pero eres mi payasa - No me espere esa respuesta por lo que me limite a seguir comiendo.

Cuando hubimos acabado, tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente a la hora de pagar la cuenta, pues ambos queriamos pagar y ninguno ibamos a ceder ante el otro.

-Mira Bella, hagamos un trato - Me dijo a modo conciliador.

-Esta bien Edward, te escucho - Le respondi en el mismo tono

-Yo pago la comida y tu me invitas a tomar algo esta noche - Le mire sorprendida

-Ah ¿pero que vamos a volver a quedar? - Le pregunte y el parece que se disguto un poco

-¿No quieres verme? - Me pregunto con algo de tristeza

-No me mal interpretes, solo que no me lo esperaba y esta noche no puedo - Le explique, no se porque pero no me gustaba nada ver a Edward triste

-Que tienes que hacer esta noche? - Me pregunto ahora curioso, como era obvio no iba a contarle lo de mis padres

-Tengo unos asuntos pendientes en casa - Le explique de manera breve - Pero, mañana comemos otra vez y pago yo - Le dije sonriendo, el asintio y pago la cuenta. Me acompaño hasta el coche que no estaba muy lejos.

-Ha sido un placer comer contigo, Bella - Me dijo cogiendome la mano

-Lo mismo digo Edward - le dije en un susurro, nos quedamos mirandonos a los ojos por un corto periodo de tiempo y entonces me solto la mano y se fue caminando con su aire elegante. Me quede unos segundos de pie mirando por donde se habia ido y me entre al coche.

* * *

¿Qué tramará Edward? ¿Os confunde tanta amabilidad?

¿Reviews? :)


	10. Capitulo 10

Para cuando llegue a mi casa, mis padres ya no estaban pero si había una nota:

 _Bella, hemos salido. A la hora de la cena estaremos en casa, no hace falta que prepares nada, traeremos comida._

 _Te queremos, papa y mamá._

-Te queremos… - susurré a la nada, desde hacia mucho que mis padres no me decían que me querían, se sintió un poco raro leerlo en voz alta. Despeje la cabeza de todo pensamiento y subí a darme un largo y relajante baño.

Prepare el baño, con mucha espuma y sales minerales con olor a azahar, respire profundamente el aroma y rápidamente me invadió una sensación de paz interior. Esto no lo hacia todas las noches, pero me permitía el capricho de hacerlo al menos una vez al mes, para descargar todas las energías negativas que acumulaba a lo largo de mes, que en mi trabajo son bastantes. Además, coloque mi móvil en el estéreo para que sonara la lista de reproducción asignada a momentos de relax. Comprobé que había traído una copa y mi botella de vino preferida.

Una vez todo listo, me deshice de la ropa y me metí en la bañera, me serví una copa de vino y la musica empezó a sonar por los altavoces. Desde luego era mi momento favorito. Pero como no, fue interrumpido por el odioso timbre. Pensé en dejarlo pasar, igual quien quiera que fuera se daría media vuelta y se iría. Pero, no funciono. Es ese momento, mi movil empezó a sonar.

 ** _Llamada entrante: Edward Cullen._**

No me lo podría creer, ¿qué cojones querría ahora este ser insufrible?

Sali de la bañera, me puse el albornoz y descolgué

 _Conversación telefonica:_

 _-¿¡Que quieres Edward!? - le grite enfadada_

 _-Buenas noches Bella, yo tambien me alegro de oír tu voz - me dijo riéndose el muy imbécil. - ¿Estas en casa? - me pregunto serio de nuevo_

 _-Si- le dije de forma escueta mientras bajaba por las grandes escaleras._

 _-¿Y por que no…. - No tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que le abrí la puerta de golpe. El se quedo sorprendido y por su rostro cruzó su característica sonrisa, esa que empezaba a odiar con todo mi ser._

 _Fin Conversación telefonica_

 _No te lo crees ni tu, querida. Adoras esa sonrisa tanto que si ahora mismo llevases bragas las tendrías caladas. Cállate jodebella, no es tu momento._

-No he abierto porque tenia la esperanza de que quien fuera que estuvieses tocando el timbre se largase, pero eres Edward vamosafastidiarlosmomentosdeBella Cullen, y no te has largado - le dije entrando de nuevo a mi casa. - El riéndose me siguió hasta el salón

-Se me va a hacer costumbre que me recibas sin ropa, querida Bella - me dijo mirando mi corto y blanco albornoz. - Y no, no me hubiese ido por nada del mundo - me contestó sentándose en mi amplio sofá.

Respire tres veces sino más y volví a hablar.

-¿Qué quieres Edward? - le volví a preguntar un poco mas calmada.

-Dijiste que tenias cosas que hacer en casa, así que vine por si podía ayudarte.

-Edward, es mas complicado de lo que crees- le dije agachando la cabeza y recordando el tema de mis padres. El se levanto al ver mi expresión triste y llego hasta a mi para abrazarme. Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos en los cuales no nos dimos cuenta de que la puerta se abrió y entraron mis padres.

-Si estas ocupada volvemos después, cielo - dijo mi madre con tono divertido por la situación. Edward y yo nos sobresaltamos al escuchar una tercera voz y aun sin separarnos vimos a mis padres plantados en el salón con caras divertidas.

-Este mama, papa, yo… bueno, el es… - en mi mente no había forma de crear un oración completa así que me calle. Edward me miro incomodo. Respire profundamente y volví a hablar.

-Mama, Papá este es Edward Cullen un amigo. Edward estos son mis padres, Charlie y Reneé Swan - les presente. Edward un poco más calmado llego hasta donde estaban mis padres y les saludo correctamente.

-Es un placer conocerlos.

-Lo mismo digo chico - le contesto mi padre.

-Edward ya se iba - dije yo llegando a la altura de Edward y conduciéndolo a la puerta

-Oh no, hemos traído comida de sobra, que se quede. Después de Rosalie y Alice, el es el único amigo tuyo que hemos conocido.

-Encantado me quedaré, señora Swan - le digo el con una de sus sonrisas adorables, y yo se que a mi madre se le derritió el corazón por dentro.

-Por favor, llamame Reneé - le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

Subí a mi habitación y deje a mis padres con Edward, no se si fue una buena idea pero no iba a comer en albornoz. Me cambie rápidamente, me puse un vaquero oscuro con rotos en las rodillas, unos botines marrones y un jersey de lana blanco largo. Me cepillé rápidamente el pelo y me hice un moño. Me maquillé ligeramente y en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba bajo de nuevo.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad hasta cierto punto.

-¿A que te dedicas Edward? - le pregunto mi padre

-Soy modelo, y recientemente he hecho unas fotos con Bella para la portada de su revista - le comentó este orgulloso.

-Oh, ¿Bella posando? - pregunto mi madre riéndose - Me hubiese gustado ver eso, cuando era pequeña odiaba con todas sus fuerzas la foto familiar de navidad, siempre salía enfadada - le contó a Edward que prestaba toda su atención a mi madre.

-Pues en las del otro día las hizo de muy buena gana y, ademas, sale preciosa - me dijo mirándome con un brillo especial en sus ojos, yo lo mire de vuelta y le sonreí.

Creo que no fuimos conscientes de cuanto tiempo estuvimos mirándonos, y tampoco de que dos pares de ojos no observan felizmente.

* * *

He aqui el capitulo 10, ¿que os ha parecido? Edward es un poco insistente, ¿no creéis?

¿Reviews? :)


	11. Capitulo 11

**PVO EDWARD**

Realmente solo habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que vi a Bella a la hora de la comida, pero lo cierto es que cada día se me hacia un poco mas difícil no verla, disfrutaba de su compañía, ¿por qué? , todavía no lo tengo muy claro. Es la única mujer que no me ha bailado el agua en ningún momento y eso, me atrae un poco.

Me encontraba en casa de Jasper, junto con Emmet, estábamos tomando unas cervezas, hacia tiempo que no nos reuníamos así.

-¿Has vuelto a ver a Bella? - me preguntan

-Si - les respondo recordando la sonrisa de ella cuando la nombran

-¿Solo si? Vamos hombre, cuéntanos algo más sobre vuestras citas - me dice Emmet riéndose

-Lo primero si, solo si. Y lo segundo no son citas - le dije dando un largo trago a mi Paulaner. -¿Y tu con Rosalie? - le pregunto guiñándole un ojo.

-Uo hermano, eso es privado - me dice haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿Privado? - nos reímos Jasper y yo - No te ofendas Emmet, no te he preguntado por la postura sexual favorita de Rose, solo que tal con ella - le respondo a un riéndome mientras Emmet me mira serio.

-Todo… bien - me dice mientras mira a la nada. Decido ignorar un poco la actitud de Emmet y pregunto a Jasper

-¿Y tu con Alice?

-Pues genial, el otro día me reconoció una cosa muy curiosa - nos cuenta un poco avergonzado.

-¿El qué? - le pregunto

-Me dijo que ella sabía que nos íbamos a conocer y que la he tenido esperando mucho tiempo - responde Jazz dando un trago de cerveza

-Un poco místico - le contesto - pero Alice es especial, se nota - me quedo callado unos segundos y ellos dos me miran.

-No Edward, Alice, Bella y Rosalie son especiales. - Eso me deja pensado y sin decir nada, me bebo mi cerveza de un trago y salgo de casa de Jasper.

-¿Dónde vas? - me pregunta Emmet extrañado por mi comportamiento.

-A casa de Bella - le contesto y cierro la puerta.

Conduzco hacia casa de Bella un poco mas rápido de lo que marca la vía.

 _Edward,¿de verdad Bella vale una multa y una retirada de puntos? Oh, Cállate miniedward, sabes que si._

Una vez llego a la enorme casa, salgo del coche y veo como todas las luces de la vivienda salvo la que deduzco debe ser su habitación están apagadas.

Toco el timbre, y no parece que nadie vaya a abrirme la puerta. Preocupado, decido llamarla por teléfono.

 _Conversación telefonica:_

 _-¿¡Que quieres Edward!? - me grita nada mas descolgar el móvil, yo en acto reflejo alejo en móvil de mi oreja._

 _-Buenas noches Bella, yo también me alegro de oír tu voz - le digo de forma risueña - ¿Estas en casa? - pregunto serio._

 _-Si- me dice de forma simple_

 _-¿Y por que no…. - Me decidí a volver a hablar pero Bella no dejo que acabara mi frase ya que abrió la puerta de par en par. Yo sorprendido la mire de arriba a abajo, recuerdo que la primera vez que vine a su casa también me recibió en toalla, por mi rostro cruzo un sonrisa que no pude ni quise evitar._

 _Fin Conversación_

-No he abierto porque tenia la esperanza de que quien fuera que estuvieses tocando el timbre se largase, pero eres Edward vamosafastidiarlosmomentosdeBella Cullen, y no te has largado - me contesto enfada entrando a su casa.

Espera, Edward vamosafastidiarlosmomentosdeBella Cullen … Edward, igual estaba ocupada y la hemos molestado realmente. Igual estaba con otro hombre y has aparecido para fastidiar la noche como solo tu sabes hacerlo. - Mira miniedward, como no empieces a callarte vamos a tener serios problemas. Mis pensamientos me enfadaron bastante, ¿el motivo? lo peor es que no lo sé.

-Se me va a hacer costumbre que me recibas sin ropa, querida Bella - le dije mirando su atuendo. - Y no, no me hubiese ido por nada del mundo - tras decir aquello me senté en el sofá.

Bella intento relajarse y al cabo de unos segundos volvió a hablar de forma mas tranquila

-¿Qué quieres Edward?

-Dijiste que tenias cosas que hacer en casa, así que vine por si podía ayudarte.

-Edward, es mas complicado de lo que crees- vi su expresión triste y su cabeza agachada y juro que esa imagen dolió más que cualquier otro golpe. Me acerque a ella lentamente y la abrace fuerte. No puedo decir el tiempo exacta que estuvimos abrazados pero alguien llego y nos sorprendió dando aquella imagen.

-Si estas ocupada volvemos después, cielo - dijo una mujer bajita con tono divertido por la situación.

Ambos saltamos del susto al escuchar aquella voz pero tampoco nos separamos.

-Este mama, papa, yo… bueno, el es… - ¿sus padres? genial Edward una buena forma de ganarte a tus suegros, un momento miniedward no son mis suegros. Mire a Bella un poco incomodo , en aquella habitación nadie decía nada y eso me ponía nervioso.

-Mama, Papá este es Edward Cullen un amigo. Edward estos son mis padres, Charlie y Reneé Swan - nos presento Bella. Con mucho autocontrol y calma llegue hasta donde se encontraban los padres de Bella y los salude amablemente.

-Es un placer conocerlos.

-Lo mismo digo chico - contesto el padre de Bella.

-Edward ya se iba - dijo Bella llegando a mi altura y conduciéndome a la puerta

-Oh no, hemos traído comida de sobra, que se quede. Después de Rosalie y Alice, el es el único amigo tuyo que hemos conocido.

-Encantado me quedaré, señora Swan - le dije con una magnifica sonrisa

Bella me miro entre sorprendida y otra expresión que no supe identificar pero sin decir nada subió a su habitación. Mientras su madre seguía hablando sin hacer caso a su hija.

-Por favor, llamame Reneé - me respondió con una sonrisa de madre.

Durante el tiempo que Bella estuvo en su habitación me percate de que la madre de Bella, Reneé llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza y que su padre se veía un poco mayor para la edad que podría tener. Me dio la sensación de que les pasaba algo y que eso era lo que tenia a Bella en aquel estado. Me pregunté si sus hermanas lo sabrían y sobre todo me pregunte si algún día me lo contaría. Aquello me encogió el corazón lo suficiente como para proponerme ser un apoyo incondicional para Bella.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad hasta cierto punto.

-¿A que te dedicas Edward? - me pregunto Charlie el padre de Bella

-Soy modelo, y recientemente he hecho unas fotos con Bella para la portada de su revista - le comenté orgulloso y por que no decirlo un poco pillo para ver como Bella se sonrojaba.

-Oh, ¿Bella posando? - pregunto su madre - Me hubiese gustado ver eso, cuando era pequeña odiaba con todas sus fuerzas la foto familiar de navidad, siempre salía enfadada - me contó la madre de Bella entusiasmada y divertida. Seguro que Bella debió ser una hija bastante peculiar con su forma de pensar y sus manías ,pero sobre todo con su carácter.

-Pues en las del otro día las hizo de muy buena gana y, ademas, sale preciosa - dije mirado a Bella con cierta intensidad. Me encantaría saber que es lo que piensa esta mujer a casa segundo del día. Pagaría lo que fuera por sus pensamientos.

* * *

He aqui el capitulo 11, la cena desde el punto de vista de nuestro querido Edward ¿Conseguirá Edward ganarse la confianza de Bella?

¿Reviews? :)


	12. Capitulo 12

**PVO BELLA**

-Edward, dime en calle debo doblar o no llegaras nunca a tu casa - le dije divertida por la situación.

Edward miraba todas las calles como si fuese la primera vez que veía Nueva York y eso era realmente gracioso, nadie diría que prácticamente vivió aquí toda su vida.

¿Por que estoy llevando a Edward a casa? Bueno, es una historia un poco curiosa, os la contaré.

 _La cena acabo, y mis padres alegando que estaban demasiado cansados se fueron a su habitación. Edward y yo nos quedamos solos._

 _-¿Quieres una copa de vino? - le pregunte a Edward mientras cogía dos copas y una botella de mi vino favorito._

 _-Que caballero seria si me negase - me dijo riéndose mientras se sentaba en el gran sofá, yo reí con el._

 _Tras un par de copas de vino y una conversación sin mucha trascendencia, Edward decidió que era hora de irse. Lo acompañe a la puerta y me despedí de el con un abrazo, tras cerrar la puerta me dirigí a mi habitación; aun no había puesto un pie en ella cuando mi teléfono sonó._

 _En la pantalla salía el nombre de Edward y eso me extraño, hacia menos de treinta segundos que se acababa de marchar._

 _Conversación teléfonica_

 _-¿De que se alimentan los coches? - Me pregunto riéndose antes de que pudiera articular palabra_

 _-¿Gasolina? - Pregunte desconcertada_

 _-Premio para la señorita - dijo el mientras seguía riéndose_

 _-Edward, no entiendo lo que dices - le dije todavía desconcertada_

 _-Bella, hay dos opciones - me dijo serio esta vez - O me dejas dormir en tu casa o me llevas a casa._

 _Me quede unos segundos mirando el teléfono y comprendí que al tonto el culo de Edward Cullen se le había olvidado ponerle gasolina a su preciado Volvo plateado. En ese momento me largue a reír como si no hubiera un mañana._

 _-Eres patético - le respondo - Si querías quedarte a dormir en mi casa, deberías haberlo dicho. - le explique_

 _-¿Me hubieses dejado? - me pregunto sorprendido_

 _-No - le conteste riéndome - Pero ahora tendrías como volver a la ciudad - segui riéndome. El pareció molestarse y bastante._

 _-¿Me llevas o pido un taxi?_

 _-Ya bajo._

 _Fin Conversación Telefonica._

 _Baje de nuevo las escaleras, cogí las llaves del coche y me dirigí donde se encontraba Edward en la entrada de la casa._

 _-¿Me llevaras en el Bugatti? - me preguntó ilusionado_

 _-No. Iremos en el Audi. - le conteste mientras sabia al lado del piloto y el me miraba con el ceño fruncido._

Y aquí estamos, las 02:00 de la mañana y Edward no recuerda como llegar a su casa.

-Bueno si estoy en tu compañía no me importaría no llegar nunca - me dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Vale, Bella. Eso no lo esperabas. Asi que… respira despacio y lentamente. Sobretodo, no te sonrojes o estaremos perdidas. ¿Estaremos? JodeBella tu solo eres mi puta conciencia, yo estoy jodida, somos una ¿recuerdas?

-En la siguiente doble a la derecha - me dijo mientras seguía mirando las calles, esta vez con una gran sonrisa en la boca. - Ahora sigue recto y … para en ese edificio - me dijo señalando un gran edificio de color gris.

Una vez aparque me fije bien en la calle y mire a Edward con los ojos abiertos.

-¡ Me estas jodiendo ! - le grite emocionada. El me miro sin entender.

-Vives en Upper East Side, porque no me lo habías dicho - le recriminé

-No me parecía algo importante, no voy por la calle diciendo: Eh soy Edward Cullen, y vivo en Upper East Side ¿sabes? - me pregunto sarcástico

-Si lo hicieses, me lo creería - el me miro perplejo - ya sabes, por tu gran ego - le conteste

-En fin Bella, muchas gracias por traerme pero … ¿te gustaría subir? - me pregunto un poco tímido.

-Mmm… - lo pensé durante unos segundos - vale. Espera. - Le dije antes de que se bajara. - Aparque bien el coche y me baje de el, esperando a Edward.

Entramos al gran edificio y subimos por el ascensor, el simplemente metió una especie de llave y yo lo mire asombrada.

-Cada planta tiene su llave, el lector lee el código de la llave y te sube hasta el piso. - Me explico de forma breve para que lo entendiera.

-¿Y si soy una visita? - le pregunte

-Para eso está el otro ascensor - me respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-Entiendo

Llegamos a la planta de Edward y entramos a su apartamento, que he de decir que era enorme. Me fui directa al gran ventanal desde el cual se veía todo Central Park.

-Esto está muy cerca de mi oficina - le dije

-Si. Muy, muy cerca - me dijo al oido. Me estremecí pero no me aparte. Seguí mirando las maravillosas vistas que me ofrecía su apartamento.

-Te dejare una chaqueta y subiremos a la azotea - me dijo de un momento a otro ilusionado

-¿Por que? - le pregunté

-Hay algo que quiero que veas - me dijo guiñándome un ojo y perdiéndose por un largo pasillo.

* * *

He aqui el capitulo 12, ¿Qué querrá Edward enseñarle a Bella en su azotea? ^^

¿Reviews? :)


	13. Capitulo 13

**PVO BELLA**

-¡BELLA SWAN! - me gritó una voz de pito por el auricular del teléfono - ¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS!? - me pregunto histérica.

Yo desconcertada mire al rededor, paredes grises y una gran ventanal desde el cual se podía ver todo el East River, con miedo miré a mi derecha y vi a un hombre cobrizo durmiendo muy sonriente. Hiperventilé. Mire hacia mi cuerpo y vi que traía mi ropa puesta, me relaje automáticamente.

-¿Bella? - Me pregunto preocupada aquella voz

-¿Si… ? - Dije con miedo

-Soy Alice, ¿estás bien?

-Em, si si, claro, ¿que pasa? - le pregunte desconcertada aun por la extraña situación en la que me encontraba

-Hoy es el gran día Bella, hoy es la presentación ¿recuerdas?

-¿¡QUÉ!? - Grite poniéndome en pie y despertando al hombre que había a mi lado. - ¿¡QUE HORA ES!? - mire el reloj de la mesita y eran las 11:00am - EN 1H ESTOY EN LA REVISTA - dije y colgué.

Edward me miraba como si estuviera loca, yo empece a correr por la habitación buscando mis zapatos, salí corriendo al baño, me lave un poco la cara con agua bien fría y me peine, cuando volví a la habitación Edward estaba sentado en la cama con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de chandal gris.

-¿Que ocurre? - me pregunto un poco mas despierto.

-¿Sabes a caso que día es hoy? - le pregunte acercándome a el enfadada

-No - me digo completamente seguro

-Hoy es el día de la presentación, hoy hay un desfile, una recepción …

-¡No me jodas! - miro rápidamente su teléfono y maldijo en voz baja. Marco el numero de una una breve charla, colgó y me miro.

-Primero desayunemos, después nos vamos - me dijo tranquilo. Y yo aluciné.

30 minutos más tarde yo estaba llegando a mi casa con una sensación super extraña en el cuerpo, no recordaba exactamente lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior pero, me sentía feliz, y eso me preocupaba.

-Cariño, ¿donde te metiste anoche? - me preguntó mi padre nada mas entrar por la puerta.

-Se complico todo - le conteste resumiendo la historia, a lo que el río.

-Papá, hoy tengo la presentación como nueva editora jefe de la revista - el me miro esperando que yo continuara - me gustaría que mamá y tu estuvierais allí presentes. - le dije bajando la mirada. El camino hacia mi y poniéndome una mano en el hombre dijo:

-A nosotros también nos encantaría estar allí - yo le sonreí tímida.

-Bien, ¿tenéis ropa adecuada? - le pregunte

-Nos apañaremos dijo mi padre - viendo como mi madre bajaba por las escaleras

-No - le dije cortante - Es un día importante, y tenéis que ir perfectos. Haré unas llamadas y lo solucionaré. - Le di un beso a mi madre en la mejilla y subí a mi habitación.

Me duche rápidamente y me vestí simple, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta, me seque bien en el pelo y me puse las gafas de sol, menudo careto llevaba.

-Papá, mamá todo esta solucionado, vendrán unos estilistas con varias opciones para cada uno. Vendrán sobre las 17:00pm y la presentación comienza a las 20:30pm, un coche vendrá a recogeros a las 20:00, solo decid vuestros nombres cuando lleguéis. Me tengo que ir - les di un beso a cada uno y salir rápido por la puerta.

Llegué rápido a la revista y nada mas entrar ya tenia a personas revoloteando por delante y detrás de mi. Que agobio.

Me probaron diferentes vestidos, me maquillaron de distintas formas y al final quedó un buen resultado. Cuando ya estaba todo decidido aún eran las 18:30, así que decidí hacer un paro para comer, desde el desayuno no tenia nada en el cuerpo.

Me encontraba en la sala de almuerzos cuando aparecieron Rosalie y Alice con una picara sonrisa.

-¿Que ocurre les pregunte? - cuando se compinchaban me daban pánico

-Acaba de llegar este mail a la revista. - me dijo Rosalie dándome la tablet, yo la cogí mirándolas de mala gana y lo leí.

 _"Nuestra muy querida Sr. Swan,_

 _La junta directiva de la revista, tiene el placer de informarle que en vista del éxito de la publicación del número especial de la revista que usted realizo con el modelo, Edward Anthony Cullen, durante la presentación de hoy serán acompañantes._

 _Reciba un atento saludo. "_

-Me lo esperaba - les dije devolviéndoles la tablet. A lo que ellas se sorprendieron. Nada me encanta mas que hacer lo que la gente no espera que haga.

-¿En serio? - pregunto Alice super extrañada

-Por supuesto, ¿has visto el exito? Si ya creen que hasta somos pareja. - le dije dando un sorbo a mi botellín de agua. - Era algo obvio, queridas.

Ahora si me disculpáis, debo irme. - abandoné la sala en menos de un segundo y me fui directa a buscar a Edward.

Lo encontré en la parte de atrás del edificio fumando un cigarro.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! - le grite cuando le vi

-Ya suenas como mi madre - me dijo riéndose y ofreciéndome un cigarro y el mechero, lo tome rápidamente y lo encendí. Me apoye a su derecha y así nos quedamos unos segundos callados, y seguramente pensando en lo que iba a pasar a partir de esta noche.

* * *

He aqui el capitulo 13 ... después de mucho tiempo. ¿Que ocurrirá durante la presentación? ¿Alguna idea?

¿Reviews? :)


	14. Capitulo 14

**POV EDWARD**

Estaba fuera fumando para relajarme un poco de la tensión de estas ultimas semanas cuando un huracán llamado "Bella Swan" apareció gritando mi nombre, al parecer ya se había enterado de que esta noche seriamos acompañantes.

-¿Qué crees que pasará a partir de ahora? - le pregunté mientras tiraba el humo de mi cigarro. Ella me miro con inseguridad en los ojos.

-No lo sé, Edward, no lo sé. Todo es muy complicado. - dice mirando al suelo.

-¿Complicado, por qué? - le pregunte curioso, quería saber como veía ella la situación.

-Complicado por todo, por ti, por mis padres, por mi, por la revista, por la gente que opina que tu y yo… - la corté antes de que dijera algo que seguramente me sentaría muy mal.

-Bella, ¿desde cuando te importa lo que opine la gente sobre ti? - le pregunte mirándola fijamente

-Nunca me ha importado pero están diciendo que tu y yo … - se quedo callada esta vez

-¿Que tu y yo qué?

-Que tu y yo somos pareja - se sonrojó cuando dijo esas palabras, y menos mal que ella seguía mirando al suelo porque por mi cara cruzo una estúpida sonrisa.

-¿Y que? ¿Que pasa si lo quieren creer? - ella se encogió de hombros - Bella, lo que ellos piensen importa bien poco, lo que importa aquí es lo que pensemos nosotros, pero sobretodo importa lo que queramos nosotros, pequeña - le dije abrazándola.

 _¡Edward!,¡Edward! me gritaba mi conciencia, ¿que estas haciendo? ¿por que la abrazas? ¿te estas enamorando de Bella Swan? Por que si es asi, avísame ya. No MiniEdward no me estoy enamorando de ella…, espero._

-Gracias Edward, de verdad. Gracias por como te estas comportando y todo lo que estas haciendo - me dijo sincera con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Oh no, no, no llores porque Alice y Rosalie me echaran a mi la culpa de que se estropease tu maquillaje y a la vez, Emmet y Jasper me echaran la bronca por hacer que ellas se enfadaran - le dije como si fuera un niño pequeño y ella largo a reír, y estaba preciosa.

-Vale - me contestó respirando suavemente y secando las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos - Es hora de entrar, queda nada y menos para ir al hotel.

Le pase una mano por los hombros y entramos de nuevo a la revista, íbamos riéndonos y hablando entre susurros, realmente no hablábamos de nada importante, solo lo típico en una revista "mira que zapatos mas feos lleva esa" ; "ese hombre lleva una camisa horrible" , etc.

-Hasta que os encontramos - nos interrumpen Mike, Rosalie y Alice, esta ultima nos mira con un brillo entusiasmado en sus ojos, al ver que me doy cuenta me guiña un ojo y desaparece.

-¿Pasa algo? - pregunta Bella preocupada

-Si, que vuestro coche ya está fuera - nos dice Rosalie y tira de nosotros dos hasta la puerta principal donde nos espera un largo trayecto hasta el Hotel Ritz. - Alli, nos vemos, os quiero. - dice y cierra la puerta del coche.

-Perdone, - llamo la atención del chofer - Aproximadamente ¿cuando queda?

-Unos 15 minutos o 20, señor

-Gracias.

Bella y yo estamos totalmente callados, observando lo bonita que es nuestra ciudad cuando atardece y da paso a la noche.

-Bella - le digo sobresaltando

-Me has asustado - me pega en el brazo mientras se ríe

-Estas en las nubes - le respondo igual

-¿Que quieres? - me pregunta con una gran sonrisa

-¿Nos hacemos una foto? - le pregunto tímido. He posado con Bella para fotos, pero no tengo ninguna con ella, una nuestra, siendo solos Edward y Bella.

-Claro.

Posamos un par de veces una normal, otra haciendo los locos, otra salgo haciendo burla y así hasta que el chofer nos avisa de que hemos llegado.

-Respiremos hondo antes de salir a la opinión publica - me dice guiñándome un ojo y yo le respondo con una sonrisa. Segundos después salgo del coche, y me aparto para ayudar a Bella, en un momento tenemos 1000 flashes a nuestro al rededor, y 2000 personas haciendo preguntas y afirmaciones sobre nosotros.

Una locura.

* * *

Aqui tenéis el decimocuarto capitulo, y hoy... probablemente haya más ^^

Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis, si queréis aportar algo o decir algo ... Reviews ^^

Un beso.


	15. Capitulo 15

**POV BELLA**

 _Bueno ya estamos aquí, respira hondo y no hagas ninguna estupidez de la que mañana no te sentirás orgullosa. JodeBella, somos una, si yo no me siento orgullosa, tu tampoco. Yo me sentiría orgullosa de cualquier cosa que hiciera con Edward. JodeBella ya basta. ¿Basta? Como va a bastar si esta estupendo con ese traje de Dior, le sienta como un guante! Se acabo JodeBella, no aparezcas más por hoy._

-¿Bella? ¿Bella? - noto como alguien me llama -¿Estas bien? - veo a Edward llamarme preocupado

-Em si, lo siento, me he quedado en babia - le digo con una sonrisa y el me le devuelve

Nos movemos por el gran hall del hotel, que es donde se celebrará la recepción, hay muchas sillas, y muchos camareros que llevan y traen canapés y copas de vino. Justo pasa uno por mi lado y le paro, para coger dos copas. Le ofrezco una a Edward, que al tomarla me hace una seña en señal de brindis y yo hago lo mismo.

Unos minutos más tarde, el hall esta lleno de gente. Edward y yo nos sentamos en nuestros sitios correspondientes y vemos que cerca de nosotros se encuentran los asientos de nuestros amigos, yo lo miró extrañada por la cercanía de sus amigos con mis amigas, pero el se encoge de hombros y vuelve mirar al frente. Hago lo mismo y en pocos minutos más da comienzo la recepción.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, como ya sabrán hoy es un día conmemorativo para nuestra revista, Vogue. Hoy cumple 130 años, también coincide con un número especial de Navidad, con un gran desfile encabezado por el inconfundible modelo Edward Cullen (aplausos de público) y un nombramiento muy especial en la revista. Hablo de una muchacha que empezó desde lo más bajo en el mundo editorial, y que fue subiendo peldaño a peldaño hasta convertirse en quien es hoy, Editora Jefe de Vogue, enhorabuena Bella Swan. - El publico entero estallo en aplausos.

Me levante emocionada, subí al escenario despacio y con precaución sin poder parar de sonreír. El accionista mayor que dio el discurso, me felicito y me dio paso al micrófono. Desde arriba podía ver a mis padres, que aún no los tenia ubicados, a Rosie y Alice llorando por verme allí subida, pero sobretodo me fije en unos ojos verdes esmeralda que me miraban sin apartar la vista y cuyo dueño poseía una enorme sonrisa.

 ** _-Buenas noches a todos - dije intentado calmarme, esto de los discursos no era para mi. -Disculpadme, pero estoy un poco nerviosa - se escucharon risas por toda la sala. Respire muy hondo y leí el papel que ya portaba escrito._**

 _ **-Buenas noches a todos, lo primero que me gustaría hacer es agradecer a toda la junta directiva de la revista Vogue por darme esta oportunidad, por confiar en mi, y reconocer mi talento. Me siento muy privilegiada de formar parte de esta familia que se construye día a día. Gracias, de todo corazón. Lo segundo, me gustaría dar las gracias a aquellas personas que han estado durante este largo camino, tanto compañeros como amigos. También me gustaría dar las gracias a mis padres, que a pesar de que no siempre fue fácil supieron educarme y hacerme fuerte para superar cualquier adversidad venida o por venir. Y por ultimo, quisiera agradecer a una persona que hace relativamente poco llego a mi vida, la puso patas arriba y con su alegría y sus locuras, ha sabido darme felicidad. - El publico aplaudió y vi como Edward me guiñaba un ojo.** - **Para acabar, el discurso diré que yo siempre he sido más de esconderme detrás de unas letras y un pseudónimo, pero hoy me ha tocado subir a este escenario para decir que no habrá editor o editora que lleve con más orgullo el cargo. ¡Por muchos años mas de Vogue! - Me reí mientras lo decía y todos los invitados siguieron mi ovación, baje las escaleras y me volví a sentar.**_

Edward no mencionó nada, solo sonrío y me apretó la mano. La recepción siguió con unos cuantos discursos más de los accionistas. Una vez finalizado, pasamos al gran salón donde se encontraba una gran pasarela.

-Debo entrar al backstage - me susurra Edward al oido, mi bello se eriza al sentir su aliento en mi nuca.

-Te veré después - le digo de igual forma.

-No lo dudes - dice y se va dejándome allí plantada mirando como se esfuma entre cortinas.

Noto como alguien toca mi hombro y veo a mis padres junto a mis amigos.

-Hija - dice mi madre, la cual esta preciosa, sabia que Leah y Tyler harían un buen trabajo. - Has estado espectacular, felicidades - me dice mientras me da un abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo, querida - me dice mi padre dando otro abrazo.

-Muchas gracias - les digo mientras empiezo a soltar lagrimas que mi madre limpia suavemente. Se apartan de mi, para que mis amigos puedan felicitarme.

-Ya es oficial nena, ya eres toda una editora jefe - me dice Alice super contenta - Ya están nuestros sueños cumplidos. - Las tres nos abrazamos muy fuerte, nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí.

-Felicidades BelliBells - me dice Emmet que se disponía a despeinarme, pero una muy rápida Rosalie le da una colleja

-Emmet ni se te pase por la cabeza tocar el pelo de Bela hoy - el se rasca la nuca y se conforma con darme un abrazo de oso y levantarme los pies del suelo riendo.

-Felicidades Bella, serás la mejor editora que ha tenido Vogue - me dice Jasper muy correcto como siempre.

-Muchas gracias chicos, de verdad. - Les respondo amablemente.

Todos nos sentamos y las luces empiezan a apagarse para dar paso a unos grandes focos blancos. Empieza a sonar música y el primer modelo que sale es Edward.

Y yo juro que puedo morirme ahí mismo, lleva unos pantalones de traje azul oscuro sin cinturón con una camisa blanca de topos negros desabotonada y una corbata negra colgando del cuello. No mira a nadie, salvo cuando llega a mi altura, que mira de reojo con una sonrisa que dura menos de un segundo.

Paso todo el desfile, esperando que vuelva a salir pero no lo hace, pasan cientos de modelos, mujeres, hombres y así sucesivamente hasta que de un momento a otro, el gran foco blanco se apago, y tras un humo espeso de color rojo salieron todos los modelos encabezados por Edward en el mayor arcoíris de trajes que se haya visto jamas.

Todos estallamos en aplausos, creo fielmente que algo así jamas se había visto en un escenario. Cuando el desfile acabó pasamos al gran salón donde ya habían un montón de mesas preparadas para atender el coctel que se avecinaba. Me sentía un poco abrumada por lo que salí a tomar un poco el aire, y porque no decirlo, a fumar.

Me encontraba de espaldas a la puerta del gran hotel, admirando la noche estrellada cuando alguien me tapó los ojos.

-Te encontré - me dijo aquella voz

-Porque yo deje que lo hicieran - le conteste dándome la vuelta y el sonrío muy fuerte.

* * *

¡Chan,chan! ¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Está surgiendo algo o confunden sentimientos? ¿Queréis saber más de ellos?

Revieeeews ^^


	16. Capitulo 16

**POV EDWARD**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que se celebró el evento, el cual algunos titulares de la prensa sensacionalista titulo "El evento del año" y como no, en su mayoría de paginas hablaban de Bella y de mi. Además, salían fotos de nosotros entrando al Hotel, después del desfile, incluso fotos de cuando salimos un par de veces a fumar.

Lo cierto es que la presión a la que estábamos sometidos a partir de ese dia era un poco estresante, los paparazzi no paraban de acosarnos, a la que más a la pobre Bella, que me habia llamado un par de veces desesperada en una cafetería o en una tienda de ropa para que fuera a recogerla por la puerta trasera.

Hoy era viernes, y Emmet me había pedido ir a una Gala de Beneficencia, no tenia muchas ganas y menos, de asistir solo asi que pensé en una persona que le encantaría ir.

-Se que me echabas de menos - Digo entrando a la oficina de Bella, la cual me mira sonriente.

-¿Que hace aquí Sr. Cullen? - me dice fingiendo indiferencia

-Oh por favor, llamame Edward no soy tan viejo como crees - le dijo guiñándole un ojo y ella se sonroja.

-Basta, Edward. ¿Que necesitas? - me pregunta normal

-Esta noche tengo una Gala de Beneficiencia, y… me gustaría que fueras conmigo - le dijo en un tono de voz bastante bajo. La miro y ella esta helada en su silla de editora. -¿Bella? - Pregunto después de un minuto de silencio.

-¿Tu y yo? ¿Otra vez a un evento? ¿Juntos? - Me pregunta un poco descolocada

-Si, si y si - le respondo a sus tres preguntas

-Bueno es todo un halago pero… - no le dejo terminar y que dude de esa manera y no quiera venir conmigo me enfada y me entristece al mismo tiempo.

-Entiendo, no quieres venir. No te preocupes. - Dijo tajante y salgo de la oficina. Escucho su voz llamándome unos metros más atrás pero no me paro a hablar, sino que acelero el paso.

Aquella noche no fui a la Gala de Beneficiencia, y tampoco salí de casa en toda la semana siguiente.

Volvia a ser viernes y el timbre de mi casa sonó de nuevo como lo llevaba haciendo toda la semana. Realmente no sabia que pasaba conmigo, no entendía porque que Bella no quisiera ir me había sentado de aquella forma. El timbro volvió a sonar.

-¡Edward Cullen! - se escucho la voz de Jasper gritando y ese hombre nunca, nunca gritaba. - Abre ahora mismo, o tiraremos la puerta abajo - me sentencio. Suspire y me dicidi a abrir.

Abri lentamente la puerta y justamente en ese momento alguien callo encima de mi y por lo que pesaba, parecía ser Emmet.

-Emmet, joder levantate - le dije como pude, me estaba quedando sin aire.

-Lo siento colega, tardabas en abrir - me dijo mientras se levantaba y Jasper me ayudaba a mi.

Los tres nos sentamos en la terraza y enchufe un cigarro.

-¿Edward? - llamo la atención Jasper, lo mire fijamente -¿Que te esta pasando?

-Nada - le respondi volviendo a mirar al horizonte de la ciudad

-Nada mis pelotas - salto Emmet - Hace una semana que nadie sabe nada de ti, y que casualidad que todo empieza cuando vas a ver a … - de repente se calla y yo los miro de reojo.

-¿Que sabeis vosotros dos? - les pregunto

-Nada - me responde Jasper

-Nada mis pelotas - le respondo como lo habia hecho Emmet hace unos segundos

-Es cierto, solo sabemos que fuiste a ver a Bella, te enfadaste y te encerraste aqui - Jasper no era tipo de personas que mentía, lo conocía de toda la vida prácticamente asi que le creí.

-Es que no se que me esta pasando, es decir, yo hice una tregua con Bella cuando todo esto empezó, pero entre nosotros parece que hay algo mas que una simple tregua. Tengo ganas de verla, de estar con ella, adoro como se rie, como se aparta el pelo de la cara … - Les mire triste y ambos me tocaron los hombros.

-Amigo, estas enamorado - sentenciaron los dos a la vez.

-No, no puede ser - Les respondo levantándome de la silla y caminando por la terraza

-¿Por qué?

-Yo le dije que no se enamorase de mi, que las mujeres como ella no me gustaban - vi como Jasper rodó los ojos - Y… es hermana de Tanya.

-¿¡Cómo!? - Gritaron los dos

-Como lo habéis oido, es hermana de Tanya, y yo no se que hacer, no se si esta bien, no se si es correcto, no se nada, joder - volví a sentarme en la silla.

-Tenéis que hablar, Edward. Esto no lo podéis dejar así - me dijo Emmet mientras se levantaba - Ya me tengo que ir, pero mañana te llamare - asentí , Jasper le siguió. Y así ambos, se fueron dejándome solo y no se si me dejaron peor o mejor de lo que estaba antes.

Estuve toda la noche dandole vueltas a lo que mis amigos acababan de decirme, enamorado de momento no se si estaría pero que me gustaba Bella, me gustaba y mucho. No lo dude un momento más, me metí a la ducha, me vestí y salí rumbo a casa de Bella.

 _Edward, Edward, Edward … para. No sabes si Bella esta en casa, ¿vas a conducir hasta allí para que no esté? ¿Por que no llamas? Mini Edward, por Bella vale la pena todo. Cállate ya._

Conduje unos cuarenta minutos a casa de Bella, no había luz, pero de todas formas toque el timbre.

Unos minutos después, me abrió la madre de Bella que me miro sin entender que hacia allí tan tarde.

-Edward, ¿que haces aqui? - me pregunto medio dormida.

-Hola Reneé, ¿esta Bella en casa? - pregunte como si fuera un adolescente

-No querido, se quedo en casa de Alice a dormir - maldije internamente -¿Necesitas algo? - pregunto preocupada

-Oh no, solo quería hablar con ella - le dije tocándome el pelo en señal de nerviosismo

-Edward, yo no se que os habrá pasado, pero Bella ha estado muy mal esta semana y … por tu cara, deduzco que tu también. Ve a buscarla y arregla las cosas. No la dejes que sufra más. - La mire fijamente, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo hacia mi coche para conducir a casa de Alice que… no tenia ni puta idea de donde estaba.

 _Conversacion telefonica_

 _-Jasper_

 _-¿Edward? ¿Estas bien? - me pregunto preocupado_

 _-Si, bueno lo estaré cuando me digas la dirección de Alice_

 _-¿Para que?_

 _-Bella esta alli, y tengo que hablar con ella ahora mismo o me arrepentiré de lo que tengo que decirle_

 _-Esta bien, Alice vive en Williamsburg, el numero 35._

 _-Gracias amigo_

 _-Suerte._

 _Fin conversación telefónica._

Conduje como un loco por las calles de la ciudad, pero realmente no importaba. Aparque frente a la casa adosada de Alice y respire hondo muchas veces, había luz por lo que estarían despiertas y eso era bueno, creo.

Toque la puerta dos veces, y una tímida Alice salió abrirme.

-¿Edward? ¿Que haces aquí? - Me pregunto entre asombrada y divertida

-Hola Allie, ¿Esta Bella? - Le pregunte ya un poco desesperado, a lo que ella rió.

-Si, espera un momento.

Alice se perdió por la casa y yo me quede en el umbral de la puerta esperando, no tenia claro donde hablaríamos pero aquí seguro que no.

-Edward - me dijo Bella, a la cual mi recuerdo no le hacia justicia.

-Hola - le conteste tímido. - ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro, un momento. - Entro para coger una chaqueta y su bolso, y supongo que también para informar a sus amigas de que saldría. -Lista. - dijo con una sonrisa -¿Donde vamos?

-Pues… a las dos de la mañana no se que hay abierto que no sean discotecas … - entonces se me ocurrió algo genial. -¿Confías en mi? - Pregunte pillándola desprevenida

-Claro - me dijo sincera y firme

-Pues sube al coche ya, y … - saque un pañuelo del coche y se lo envolví en los ojos. Ella empezó a reír y me cogió la mano.

-No se donde me llevas, pero si es contigo será un lugar maravilloso - me dijo y yo como impulso le di un leve beso en los labios.

* * *

¿Qué os parece que Edward se de cuenta de sus sentimientos? y ... ¿donde llevara a Bella?

Si quereis saber mas, dejad reviews y próximamente actualizare

Un gran abrazo a tod s ^^


End file.
